Say hello
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi's world is falling apart . The love she always believed in seemed to be a big lie and now she even finds love in one of her Senshi ! Songfic UsagiRei MakotoAmi pairings
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_Chapter one : _**When all stars go blind**

_The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light_

Usagi stood in the park waiting for her lover , Mamoru . She knew he always walked across this place to get to the arcade but this time was going to be else for him . She was going to suprise him with a present she bought , but she didn't know , that this day would be different for her too .

When she saw him , he was walking there together with another girl . A friend from school Usagi guessed .But when she saw they were walking hand in hand something inside her began to get suspiciuos ._ ' he wouldn't , would he ? '_

And there it was . Usagi's greatest fear became reality all of a sudden when Mamoru kissed her blonde girl . First she thought she was dreaming . But deep inside she knew she had lost her love , her believes , Mamoru .

Mamoru didn't even seem to notice Usagi was standing there because he continued making out with that girl . Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and for a moment she closed her eyes . Just trying to get the image out of her head but she couldn't . Why did Mamoru cheat on her , why didn't he tell her the truth , it would've hurt but not as bad as it hurt now .

_The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by_

Her closed eyes flew open , all the joy was gone and now replaced with something that was never seen on her face , Hate . Everything she ever trusted in now seemed to be a lie all of a sudden . ' _Well Mamoru , Minako was right . You are nothing but bad news . I chose you over Seiya who loved me endlessly , I'm sure he wouldn't have done this. But i was too damn concerned about our future to think clearly . Guess i was mistaken .' _Then she turned around not even giving them a second look and walked away . He wasn't worth it and she wasn't planning on making a big scence . _' The next time he'll come to me and act all sweet i'll show him ! ' _

She had to pretend she was mad , she had to think those evil things because if she didn't she would give in to the pain . The pain she wasn't ready for yet . Not now , not ever.

_Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark_

* * *

The next day was one which almost was the same as all others . There was a senshi meeting and Minako and Usagi came late as always . But there was one difference . Rei didn't yell at her because she was late . In fact Rei just let Usagi do her thing . The others , including Usagi were suprised .

_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_

'' Rei are you feeling alright ? '' Minako asked causing all of the senshi to look at Rei who just nodded pretending not to understand what Minako meant .

'' Yes why ? ''

'' Well ...'' Ami started blushing a bit . She didn't want to let it come out as a bad thing , because she actually enjoyed this peace without that constant fighting .

'' You are too nice ! '' Minako said , finishing Ami's sentence .

'' You can't be TOO nice .'' Rei said calm smiling a bit .

'' No that's true but that doesn't count with you '' Makoto said .'' I don't wanna sound mean or soemthing because i really don't mean it in a bad way but , care to explain why you and Usagi haven't even started one little fight ? ''

Usagi looked up too . She had been too deep in thoughts to know what was going on in the real world but when she heard her name she snapped out of it .

'' I just don't feel like fighting today .'' Rei stated as if it as the usual routine .

'' Okay ...'' Minako said , still not believing it .

When the meeting was finally over they all wanted to go and do their things but when Usagi stood up Rei stopped her . And ther eit came . The worst words Usagi had ever heard in her live .

'' Usagi , can we talk ? ''

_The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns_

_R&R I know there are spelling erros . But please note that my computer is suffering from stupidness and i can't check the spelling . Anyway let me know what you think.If i don't get enough reviews i won't continue !_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer : i don't own the characters ...i think everybody should know that by now ...you can't sue me either way !

Chapter 2 : **Just leave me alone !**

_Where were you when i was alright,  
tell me, you knew I was alright,_

'' You wanna tell me what's going on ? '' Rei asked gently not trying to push the princess she loved so dearly too far .

'' Nothing's wrong Rei , are we done ? '' Usagi said , sounding angry and bitter . The look on Usagi's face scared Rei . She had never seen her like this before .

'' Are you sure ? ''

Usagi turned around so she wasn't facing Rei .'' Yeah i'm sure .'' She whispered and started crying again . But she wasn't planning on letting Rei see she was crying . If she did that she proved Rei that she really was a cry baby . Then without saying anything more Usagi ran away .

Rei didn't try to stop her and just sat there . ' _Maybe i should go to Mamoru , he must know what's wrong .'_ So finally she stood up too and walked away from the temple.

_you, left me thinking I'd be alright,  
wont you come back to me,_

* * *

When Rei arrived at Mamoru's place she was suprised by the silence of the neighboorhood .When she knocked it took awhile before Mamoru finally opened up . And there he stood in front of her , wearing only a boxer . And behind him came a blonde girl smiling sweetly at Rei but then looked concerned . Was this the ditz , Mamoru called his girlfriend , because the black haired woman didn't look like a total klutz . 

'' Let me guess , she isn't your blonde sister ? '' Rei asked sarcastic .

_' Dammit ..' _Mamoru scolded .'' Uhm...Rei what are you doing here ? ''

'' Never mind , i think i already have the answer .'' With that she turned around but she didn't walk away .

'' Please don't tell Usako , think about the future Rei ! '' He yelled .

Rei tried hard not to get mad enough to hit him even though he deserved it ! '' If you ever come near Usagi again , i'll kill you and second of all , Mamoru-baka . She already knows .'' With that she walked away , not even giving him a second look .

'' That was ...weird .'' The girl next to Mamoru said and pulled him back into the house .

'' She knows ...''

* * *

_It's crazy but i'm falling apart,  
It's crazy how your leaving me scared,_

Usagi sat on her bed looking out of the window . Luna sat next to her and looked worried . Usagi was so quiet and not her usual self . She didn't eat much , she came home early and skipped school . Luna was kind of worried by now , first she thought it had to do with Seiya and that Usagi missed him . But when Luna tried to talk about it Usagi wouldn't wanna hear of it she just said : _The future is ruined already and this time you can't blame me ! _Luna didn't understand it but she had understood that it had something to do with Mamoru .

Then the phone went off but Usagi didn't move a muscle .

'' Usagi ? The phone is ringing .'' Luna carefully said .

'' Let it .'' Was she short answer but it was enough for Luna to get suspicious.'' What if it is Mamoru ?''

'' Then tell him to drop dead ! '' Usagi yelled and pushed Luna off the bed not even saying she was sorry .

'' Please pick up the phone .'' Luna begged . Usagi really had to talk to someone and secretly Luna hoped it would be Naru who was on the phone .

'' If that's what you want .'' Luna recieved a cold glare from the princess who picked up the phone .'' Yes who is this ? ''

Luna just sat there and tried to guess who was on the phone .'' Drop dead you asshole !'' Usagi suddenly yelled .'' Why won't you just leave me alone you son of a gun ! I hate you !'' With that Usagi hung up and fell down on the bed again , tears were now streaming down her face .' _Just...leave me alone ...'_

_It's crazy but I'm going insane,  
feeling lost confused and ashamed,  
It's crazy, hope your feeling my pain,  
you stole, my heart_

_R&R i know this chapter was very very short ..But i'm also working on other stories which really need my attention , but i'll try to update everyday , but i can't promise long chapters ...but i guess that's not important .Ha and all who guessed that Rei was going to confess her feelings were wrong , you all owe me some money ! Nah kidding ..._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the sond isn't mine either !

* * *

Chapter three : **Painful truth**

_Why'd you lie to me  
You'd been creeping, sneeking, sleeping with another  
Messed up it's time to leave so bye...bye_

_the next day..._

'' No way !'' Minako yelled when Rei told them what happened the other day. Makoto just stared at Rei in disbelieve. If this was true then what was going to happen to the future ? What would happen to Chibi-Usa now ? Did Mamoru even realise what he had done ?

'' I can't believe that , maybe it was somebody else , i mean what if a youma took over Mamoru's body ?'' Ami asked and tried to stay calm.Something inside of her didn't want to believe this but on the other hand , it would explain a lot.

'' No it was defenately Mamoru.'' Rei said with a sigh.'' If he wasn't i would've felt it but i didn't feel a bad aura around him nor that girl he was with.'' Minako jumped up from he seat with teary eyes.

'' If this is true we should kill Mamoru's sorry ass and then go to Usagi and help her through these hard times , or maybe we should go to her first and then kill him or maybe she could come with us and...'' Minako was cut off by the other three girls.

'' Minako !'' They yelled causing the blonde to look at them in suprise.

'' Don't you agree ? I mean Mamoru meant the world to Usagi , and if i would find out my boyfriend was cheating on me i would give him a nice piece of my mind !'' Minako yelled. She couldn't believe her friends could stay this calm.

'' Killing him won't help a bit.'' The brunette said while standing up.'' He is our prince , it hurts me to say this but...''

'' Don't say something like that !'' Rei suddenly said sounding angry.'' That bastard deserves everything Minako said he would deserve and more ! There is no way i'm letting him come near Usagi anymore !''

'' But...'' Ami started. But decided not to continue her sentence. It wasn't the right time.

Makoto looked at Rei and then back at Ami.'' I think we should ask Setsuna about this , maybe this was all part of the great plan fate had in store for us and our princess.'' The others nodded except for Rei.

'' Must i remind you Usagi isn't only a princess or senshi , she's also her friend and she needs our support.'' Ami and the other girls were suprised by this. Whenever you put Rei and Usagi together they would fight but when it came to this , Rei acted like they were the best of friends.'' Don't give me that look !'' Rei shouted when the others did nothing but stare at her.

'' Rei is right , she's our friend.'' Minako whispered and fell back onto the grass.'' But if we go to her now she'll just push us away.''

'' Well we can always bring Seiya back he could cheer her up.'' Ami suggested causing Rei to almost choke.

'' E-xcuse..me.'' The raven haired girl muttered while taking a deep breath.'' I don't think i like that plan , i mean...i don't know what i mean but...i...uh..'' She was at loss of words causing Makoto to smirk.

'' Because you like Usagi yourself ?'' She asked. When Minako and Ami looked at Rei in suprise she started blushing.

'' No...ofcourse not , we're not even friends...''

'' A minute ago you said you were..'' Minako happily. Finally she could say something that was true. Rei just kept her mouth and started hoping the others wouldn't take this too serious. But , was she really in love with Usagi ?

_' I can't be , i mean...she's my princess , it's my duty to protect her not to fall for her...but..' _Rei just shook her head .'' Shut up , i'm not in love with odango !''

* * *

Usagi stood on the balcony looking at the blue sky above her. She stopped crying but the pain in her heart hadn't dissapeared.Luna sat next to her on the ground but didn't say anything. She decided to ask about this later. First she was planning on going to Mamoru and ask him about it but it seemed like staying with Usagi was important on this moment. Luna really had a bad feeling about this.

_' Something is changing.'_

_Why'd you lie to me  
Can't be trusted good for nothin' type of brother  
Everything you claim to be was a lie...lie

* * *

_

_R&R w0w it's bene a long time since i updated , well the truth is i forgot about this story , sorry ! Anyway here's the next chapter.I'm sorry it's short , i will try to make the next one longer ! Promise !_

_In the next chapter , Rei and the inners go visit Sailor pluto but what will come out ? Can crystal Tokyo be saved ? Or is this the end ...Ah yes and is Rei really in love with Usagi or is this just a trick on the mind ?_

_Amnesia nymph_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter 4 : **I can forgive i just can't forget**

Mamoru sat in his livingroom thinking about the situation he had brought both him and Usagi in by cheating on her. He couldn't help it but thinking what he did wasn't wrong. There were so many couples in which one lied to another or had an affair. Mamoru hadn't done much of them. He never told Usagi he was sleeping with other girls simply because she never asked , so you couldn't call it lying. And he wasn't having an affair either since he had only shared the bed with the girl Rei caught him with and not love. He loved Usagi to death but he had other needs to. Why was everybody making such a drama of it ?

Then he heard someone knock on his front door. Secretly he hoped it was Usagi so he could tell her he was sorry , so he could ask her to forgive him. Slowly he walked over to the front door and opened it. In front of him stood two angry woman , one with short blonde hair and the other with brown hair also known as Haruka Tenoh and Makoto Kino. For a moment he feared the worst but then their cold glares were replaced by something else. Maybe forgiveness or understanding but soon he understood the look on their faces only meant a good thing for them selfs.He was so death. And before he could think of anything else a fist came into his direction and everything went black. He still could hear Haruka and Makoto laugh and then he heard them walk away. At least he hoped they were walking away and there weren't other senshi out there to hit him.

Rei sat against Haruka's car and gazed at both girls when they returned.'' And did you hurt him a lot ?'' She asked angry. Haruka shook her head. Makoto just strugged. Well did they hurt him. Makoto didn't really know. She had punched him but after that all he did was lay on the ground. She wasn't even sure he was knock out or death or maybe just faking.

'' I don't know but he knows he was wrong. I think his eye will be black by tomorrow.'' Haruka said with a smirk.'' And uhm , could you guys please not tell Michiru i was with you two.I promised her to keep out of this.'' Makoto and Rei both nodded.They knew that they could use this against the blonde tomboy if they would ever want something from Haruka.

'' Sure , now let's get out of here before people see us.'' Makoto suggested. Haruka nodded in reply and walked over to her car followed by Makoto.

'' You two go ahead , i'll walk home , the temple isn't too far from here.'' Rei said as she walked over to the opposite direction of the two other woman.

'' Rei.'' Makoto paused before she continued.'' Please don't do anything stupid okay ?''

Rei shook her head.'' I promise , i'm not even going to visit the poor bastard , i'll go straight home.'' Makoto nodded and stepped into the car.She didn't believe Rei was she knew how stubborn the raven haired girl could be sometimes.

The miko just stood there watching how the car drove away. When the yellow car was out of sight she turned around to look at the house where Mamoru lived. She had noticed that his lights were out now. She assumed that he went asleep.' _Ah let's not keep him waiting then.' _She smiled to herself as she started heading towards the house. She stopped however when she saw Minako walk into her direction.' _What is she doing here ?' _

Silently Rei hide behind a tree to wait until Minako had passed her.Much to her suprise Minako never passed she stepped away from the tree to look around. There was no trace of the blonde love goddess anywhere.' _I'm almost positive i saw...'_

'' Hi Rei , who are you watching ?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing Rei to fall backwards on the cold ground.When she turned her head to see who her attacker was she sweatdropped.Minako had been behind her to whole time.

'' I'm not watching anybody !'' Rei lied as she stood up.'' I was on my way to the temple.''

Minako nodded her head but the look on her face betrayed her real thoughts.'' You were going to kill Mamoru weren't you ?'' Again Rei sweatdropped.She couldn't just kill Mamoru even though she didn't want to do anything else but kill him. He was still Mamoru and a human , she couldn't use her senshi powers for her own goal.

'' I'm not going to kill him Minako , i was heading home , i swear.''

'' Uh-hu and i'm the pope , i don't believe you. Can i come with you while you kill him ?'' The blonde asked.

'' I'm not going to kill him !''

'' Then i'll kill him.'' Minako stated. Rei was suprised by this. She knew Minako had an aggressive part but she had always seemed so innocent and not capable of killing someone except for the youma's they fought.

'' No you're not going to kill him and neither am i.'' Rei sighed as she started walking away from the love goddess.It seemed Mamoru was lucky today. The blonde followed her friend and stopped the raven haired girl from walking away.

'' Okay , so we're not killing him , can we atleast go over to him and yell his eyes out?''

' _Yell his eyes out ?' _Rei asked herself but shook her head.She wasn't even going to answer Minako's question.

'' Come on Rei , i know you want to yell at him ! It would feel a lot better than keep all your anger in.''

'' Who said i was angry , i'm sure i never said something like that.'' Rei said while she stopped walking away to turn around to the blonde.

'' Well i assumed you would be angry since he hurt the one you love so much.'' Minako said blushing.

Rei went wide eyed at that statement.Minako wasn't going to give up and maybe that was a good thing.'' I...i'm not in love with Odango !'' Rei stammered.Minako just smirked.Rei had just betrayed herself without even knowing how.

'' I never said you were in love Rei.'' She said.'' I said 'the one you love so much' that doesn't mean you have to be in love but since you assumed...'' The smirk on her face grew wider.'' Since you assumed i was talking about Love there is no other reason..''

'' Oh shut up , you're always talking about useless things and this is just one of those useless things again.''

'' You're not making any sence at all.''

'' Go away.''

'' This isn't your house or street , i can stand anywhere i want to.'' The blonde said stubbornly.Rei just took a deep breath not wanting to discuss this anymore and started walking away again.

' _I'm not in love with Usagi !' _She reminded herself but in her heart she knew that wasn't completly true. She was deeply in love with her princess , she simply hadn't realised it yet.

* * *

The next morning Mamoru woke up when again someone knocked on his door. Aware of who it could be he ignored it.He really didn't want to be beaten again.He was lucky enough Makoto had only hit him once because he had seen her in battle and to be honest Makoto really was scary and strong. He didn't even try to think about what would've happened if Haruka had hit him. 

But when after three minutes the knocking still didn't stop he stood up annoyed and without even thinking of covering himself up he walked to the front door and opened it fastly.'' You wanna beat me , go ahead bitch !'' He yelled but calmed down when he saw it was Usagi standing in front of him and not Makoto.

Usagi looked at him with an amused smile on her face.'' I guess i don't have to beat you.'' She said giggling as she pointed at Mamoru's black eye.'' Someone beat me to it.'' Annoyed he rolled his eyes but then remembered it was Usagi standing in front of him and his eyes softened.

'' Usako , we really need to talk.''

'' Ofcourse not.'' Usagi said with a calm voice as if there was nothing the matter.'' I'm here to collect my stuff , we're through.'' He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Usagi was breaking up with him ? His Usako was really breaking up with him !

'' Usako listen , we really need to talk you see , i've been thinking about what i did and i'm..''

'' Sorry.'' She finished for him.He just nodded , how come Usagi was so calm and so serious at the same time.'' I know how sorry you must be for having sex with girls and i know you're sorry for all the pleasure they gave you.How many where there really Mamoru ? No wait don't answer , i really don't want to know.'' She said as she brushed past him.

Mamoru didn't know what to say. She seemed to be so mature all of a sudden. All of her silly habits and her weak points suddenly didn't seem to fit this girl in front of him. Maybe it was one of the senshi who used the transformation pen , that had to be it. Fastly he followed the blonde girl who was already in his bedroom collecting her school books and clothes.

'' Listen , i know what you're up to , so you can reveal yourself now. Who are you ? Rei ? Minako maybe ?'' He asked but the smaller girl shook her head.

'' I'm Usagi Tsukino , the girl who has put up with you way too long.'' With that said she walked past him again heading towards the front door again.

'' Usako wait.''

'' I'm not your Usako anymore Mamoru.'' Her tone was harsh and emotionless.

'' Usa-gi.'' He whispered. With hearing that she turned around to face him.

She took a deep breath and looked at him with dissapointed eyes.'' You know Mamoru , i can forgive but i just can't forget.'' Again she turned away and walked out of the house with her stuff in her hands. He could've used her trust against her but he wasn't going to take the last bit of her dignity too.

_' Usako , what have i done ?'_

_**To be continued**

* * *

_

_Well i know i promised this chapter to be longer than the previous one but...this is longer than i expected ! Anyway thanks for reviewing , i really hope you liked this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Dsiclaimer : I don't own the characters in here , the belong to Naoko Takeuchi !

_Authors note : I have uploaded this chapter kind of fast compared to my other updates but that is because so0n i won't have much time to write new chapters , since there are a lot of things to do , but i guess i don't need to tell you all how hard you have to work to get go0d grades ._

_Ah yes this chapter will be full of fists connecting with Mamoru's face...Oh how lovely_

* * *

chapter 5 : **_Rei's silent confession_**

The following days things went very well , a little too well if you asked the Senshi. Usagi was pretending nothing ever happened. She went to school with a smile on her face. She went out until late and came home without even being drunk.This wasn't what the senshi had expected.Usagi was acting all wrong. She was serious all of a sudden and never joked around anymore , she never fell , she was way out of character for their liking.

'' Do you think she's finally growing up ?'' Makoto asked. The others didn't look up and just strugged.They had no idea what to think anymore.

'' Maybe crystal tokyo is about to..'' Ami started but was cut off by Minako.

'' No ,can'tyou see it. She's heart broken but she doesn't want us to worry , she wants to stay strong because she thinks the reason Mamoru cheated on her was because she was such a klutz , you have no idea.'' She said gaining everybody's attention even Ami's who looked at her in shock.

'' And how do you know that?'' Rei asked annoyed. Minako was acting weird too the last few days.

Minako blushed slightly as she turned away from the others.'' She wrote it in her diary.'' It was nothing but a silent whisper but enough for the others to hear.

'' You read her diary ?'' Makoto asked a little suprised.'' Usagi has a diary ?'' Minako just nodded as she turned back tot he senshi again as if nothing ever happened and the last words were never said.

'' Anyway , i think Mamoru-baka didn't get punished enough.'' The raven haired girl suddenly said. Nobody looked up and just continued with what they were doing.They knew exactly what Rei meant with those words and they all agreed but this wasn't their fight.

'' Rei let is pass , we need to concentrate on Usagi now and what's going to happento chibi-usa.'' The brunette whispered as she lay her hand on the miko's shoulder.The fire senshi hung her head down.She wished there was something she could do to ease Usagi's pain but they hadn't really spoken to her lately , it was as if she was avoiding them.

Rei just stood up without saying anything else. She could feel the others were staring at her but ignored it and started to walk away. Makoto also jumped up now to follow the raven haired girl but someone grabbed her wrist holding her back. Suprised she looked down at Ami who still sat on the bench.

'' No Mako-chan , let her.'' The bluenette said as she released Makoto's wrist.

'' But..''

'' No Ami is right , Rei has something to figure out herself too.'' Minako said earning odd looks from her friends. The fact that Minako was actually smarting up was surpising them and scaring them at the same time.How come Minako knew so much about Usagi and Rei all of a sudden. There was something they didn't know and the blonde love goddess did know.But then again Minako was the goddess of love.

When Rei reached Usagi's house she hesitated a moment but then decided to go for it and knocked on the door.She had waited a minute or two before knocking on the door again. Maybe they weren't home. Dissapointed she turned around again and walked away from the house but stopped when she heard the front door behind her open.

'' Rei is that you ?'' A broken voice asked.The raven haired girl turned back again to look at the small and fragile looking girl. Usagi's eyes were red and swollen while tears were still falling down her face. So much for the strong and independent princess.

'' Usagi..'' Was all the other could stammer because before she could say anything more the small blonde had trow herself into her friend's arms.'' Sshh it okay , let it all out.'' She whispered while she held the crying girl close to her.

'' I...i don't get..it.'' Usagi sobbed.'' I thought..we..were..h-appy.''

'' He's just being a jackass , he doesn't know what he lost , you were too good for him anyway.'' Rei said wondering where all of that came from.

'' Really.'' The sobbing girl asked as she burried her face in Rei's blouse.

'' Ofcourse , no one deserves this. Well he deserves to get hit by a truck but even i am not that lucky.''

'' No , he doesn't deserve it.'' Usagi cried as she pulled away not looking at her friend any longer.'' Mamoru did what he felt like was the right thing to do , maybe i was just foolish to believe someone could actually love me.''

'' Don't say that Usagi , you know that is a lie. There are a lot of people who love you and there are so many guys out there who are dying to go out with you.'' Rei said.

'' Name one.''

Rei thought about it for a minute.'' Seiya.'' She then answered hating the name that came out of her own mouth without even knowing why.

'' Seiya is gone and he isn't even on the same earth again.'' She blonde sobbed.

'' Uhm...I think...well...'' Rei was at loss of words.

Usagi finally looked up at her friend.'' You see , no one on this whole wide world would ever want to date a klutz like me!''

'' I would..'' Rei blurted blushing right after the moment she said it.' _Minako had been right..'_ Usagi's face changed from hurt into suprised and then in something Rei couldn't explain.It was a look she had never seen before.' _My god why did i say that ? Oh my god..please let me die now.'_

'' I can't believe you just said that.'' Usagi stammered. It seemed she had forgotten all about the fact she had been crying just a few seconds ago.

_' Me neither.' _Rei didn't know what to do next. She could run away now , pretend she never said it or she could stay and wait until Usagi was over he shock and would probably start yelling at her.

Usagi opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then closed it again.Rei couldn't mean it. We were talking about Rei here , the raven haired girl who would always yell at her , who would always call her stupid names like Odango.

'' Osako ..'' Suddenly a voice said causing both woman to turn around and look at a black haired man also known as Mamoru.

'' Mamoru...'' The blonde whispered.Rei knew Usagi couldn't handle this right now , she was too fragile.

'' Mamoru-baka why don't you get lost ?'' The fire senshi asked politely.She wasn't going to lose her temper with him and risk killing the man.

He shook his head.'' Not until Usagi has listened to what i have to say.''

'' Dammit , you ruined it! Now get lost before my fist will do the talking !'' Mamoru was suprised by the tone in Rei's voice. It seemed to be like she was in the middle of a youma battle and Mamoru was the devil himself.

Mamoru decided to ignore the other girl and turned to face Usagi.'' Usako please listen to me , i was drunk..She probalby drugged me too...you know i only love you !'' This sounded to lame that Rie couldn't help it but role her eyes and cough. Not even Usagi was going to fall for that.

'' No if you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me and you were so not drunk or drugged , i'm not stupid you know.'' Usagi hissed.'' Now go away before i'll kill you myself and if i don't succeed Rei will be pleased to do it for me.''

'' Usako..''

'' Mamoru , go away.'' The blonde begged while turning back to the house.

'' Usako wait !'' He yelled after her as he started following her but then Rei's fist connected with his jaw making him lose balance and fall to the ground. Shocked he looked up at the angry raven haired senshi.

'' I believe she asked you to leave.'' She said as he started to lose his temper with the girl. Angry he jumped up pushing Rei to the ground as he started strangling her.SHe tried hard to push the man off of her but didn't succeed.He was way too strong.

'' How does that feel ah bitch !'' He asked as he raised his fist to hit the scared girl underneath him.Then suddenly someone grabbed his fist and pulled him of Rei. Suprised he looked up to see who attacked him but all he saw was another fist closing in on his face.

Usagi who stood by the door frozen looked at Mamoru who lay knock out on the ground.All she could see was him lying on the streets like a car just drove over him.'' Is he death ?'' Minako asked causing Usagi to snap out of her thoughts.

'' No ofcourse not..but if he is i wouldn't even bother to feel guilty.'' Makoto's voice came.

'' Maybe we should report him to the police and make sure he can never bother either one of us.'' Ami suggested as she walked over to the shocked blonde.

'' Thanks..'' Rei said as Makoto pulled her up.

'' No problem.'' Replied the brunette.

'' Are you okay Usagi ?'' Ami asked. The blonde just nodded and before anyone could ever react she had closed the door not letting her friends come near her anymore. She needed the time to be alone , to think. But she knew that when she closed the door in front of their faces she had banned herself out of their world.

'' What was that all about ?'' Luna asked worried when Usagi entered her room. 

'' Nothing.'' The blonde lied and fell down on the bed looking at the white ceiling.' _Why did Rei say she would date me ? Did she say it to comfor me or because she meant it. I'll have to find out tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

Ah...thanks for reviewing , i'm actually suprised there are so many of you who don't like Mamoru , haha..including me by the way.Anyway , i know it isn't the best chapter but okay...please review.._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters and never will either , so is the disclaimer really important ?_

_Well thanks for reviewing so far ,_

_I dedicate this chapter to my great support_ : Sailorstars16 !

* * *

Chapter six : **The kiss**

The next day Usagi woke up early.She knew Rei would always leave around this time for school so she had to hurry up if she ever wanted an answer about what had happened yesterday.

The black cat that lay on the bed just stared at the blonde princess in disbelieve. Never before had Usagi been up around this time , let alone stand on a day which involved school.

'' Luna i'm leaving early okay ? I don't want to be late for school today , i promised miss.Haruna i would be there on time.'' The girl lied.

'' But it's not even six in the morning , why would you leave at this time ?'' The cat asked.

Usagi just stayed silent as she started dressing herself in her school uniform. When she looked in the mirror she noticed something she had never seen before.'' Luna did you ever noticed that my school uniform is just the same as my sailor outfit but longer ? I mean i'm really curious about the fact no one reconizes me when i'm sailor moon.''

The cat nodded.'' I know , you see it's because...ah never mind you wouldn't understand it.''

'' Try me.''

'' If you tell me what's going on lately , even Artemis seems to know.'' Luna said not giving up. Usagi went wide eyed at that statement.Sure she had figured out that Rei knew about what was going on between her and Mamoru but if Artemis knew it would mean that the other scouts did too.

'' Never mind , i suddenly realised i don't care about why people don't see why i'm Sailor moon anymore.'' Usagi stated with a smirk.That would learn that little cat not to bother her all the time with those questions.

'' Whatever , i'm going to sleep.'' Luna said as she lay her head on the bed closing her eyes.

'' Okay you do that , i'm going to get me some answers !'' Usagi chirped as she ran out of her bedroom closing the door with a loud thump causing Luna to fall off the bed in shock.

* * *

When Usagi reached the temple she could see Rei just step out of the door with a sad look on her face.It made the small blonde wonder if it had to do with what happened the day before.Why hadn't she done anything when Mamoru attacked the raven haired girl ? Why had she just watched it happen , why hadn't she done anything to help her friend ? 

'' Rei wait up !'' Usagi yelled as she started running into the other girl's direction.She wasn't sure but she could've sworn she heard Rei mutter something that sounded like : _Here we go._

The raven haired girl turned around to face the blonde who stood in front of her now.'' I know what you're going to say Usagi , so please save yourself the trouble.'' Usagi looked hurt for a moment but then a smile crossed her face suprising Rei.

'' Oh you do ? Well in that case you know what i'm going to say now right ?'' The blonde princess asked.

Rei nodded.'' You're kicking me out of the team.'' The answer suprised Usagi.Did the miko really think that , did she really think Usagi cared about the fact Rei was attracted to girls ?

Usagi just shook her head.'' No ofcourse not , i wanted to say i'm sorry about what happened yesterday , i should've done something and not just watch Mamoru try and kill you. Again , please forgive me.''

The fire goddess smiled softly.After all Usagi still hadn't changed one bit , she was still the sweet and forgiving person but Rei wasn't planning on just forgetting what had happened yesterday.

'' That's okay , i don't blame you for what happe...'' But she was cut of by Usagi's lips on hers.Was this really happening ? Was Usagi really kissing her or was this a dream? It had to be. When The blonde girl noticed Rei wasn't returning the kiss she pulled back holding back the tears that were treathening to fall.

'' I'm sorry.'' The princess whispered as she turned away not longer facing the raven haired girl who was still too shocked to say or do anything.Rei opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

Usagi still didn't face the other and took a deep breath.'' I think i misunderstood.'' She added causing Rei to snap out of her thoughts.'' But i just thought...i mean after what you said yesterday...i just thought.Well , you really seemed to mean it ,atleast i thought and..''

Rei could feel her own heart break at every word that came out of the mouth of the smaller and now crying blonde.She was just too shocked to return Usagi's kiss , it came to unexpected to her , she knew that if she could do it all over she wouldn't have hesitated.But she couldn't do it all over , there was no such thing as second chances in life.

* * *

Luna still sat on the bed staring out of the window following a cloud that really looked like a half moon.She didn't know why but somehow the thought of the moon made her feel sad. 

The sailor senshi had wanted nothing more than becoming simple and normal girls just like the rest but they had forgotten what it was to feel and to live.They had been so used to trusting their powers and eachother they didn't know how it was to really live anymore.

In their time of being a sailor senshi there was no time for love , now they had all the time they needed , time to realise their feelings for eachother as well as for others that were around them the whole time.

Usagi had taken this change the hardest. Not only had she come to realise she had lost one of her best friends , Naru. But also she learned how hard it really was to be in a serious relationship. Simple , some people said. Love is enough to pull lovers through the hardest times and they had been right but not completely.

Also Luna had noticed the tension between Rei and Usagi lately , she had already figured out that Mamoru was no longer a part of the blonde's life but still , something was missing.It was like everything was slowly coming together but in pieces , it made no sence to the black cat.

Maybe the future of Crystal Tokyo was already wasted but on the other hand , it was what Setsuna had once said to them : Fear today and forget tomorrow , somehow the green haired time guardian had been right , on the other hand , what would happen to Chibi-usa now ? Was this what queen Serenity had meant so long ago ? _We control our own destiny._ had been her words but if that were true , then why was everything changing so fast in such a short amount of time ?

* * *

'' I think we should kill Mamoru before he tries anything else , i mean he tried to kill Rei.'' Minako said as she followed her other two friends over schoolyard.'' Why don't we use our powers to kill him or torture him ? Or atleast call Haruka again than you can beat him up again , please Makoto !'' 

The brunette stopped walking away and turned to face her blonde but annoying friend.'' Minako , how much i like that idea of ending his miserable life we can't , he is the prince , no king of the future Tokyo.Have you forgotten all about Chibi-usa already ?''

Minako shook her head.'' No i haven't but there's no way Usagi is going back tot hat pig. I mean Rei really...''

'' Rei is Usagi's guardian.'' Ami interupted.'' We have a mission and you have to snap out of those idiot thoughts of Rei and Usagi being a couple , yes they are good friends even though they pretend to hate eachother but..they aren't lovers.''

'' I agree with Ami.'' Makoto said.

'' Then why did you stop Makoto from following Rei the other day ?'' Minako asked with a slight of anger in her voice.

'' Because Rei also needs to sort things out.'' Was all the blue haired girl said.

Minako just shook her head.'' No , you are lying , you two are too blinded by this damn mission to see what is really there !'' With that she turned around and walked away ignoring Makoto and Ami completely.

_'They are wrong , Usagi and Rei will be a couple , they'll see.This stupid mission as blinded all of us even me but this is too important to ignore , i know this is something we can't ignore.' _Minako scolded in her mind. It had been one year since they fought their last fight as senshi but still it remained to be parts of their life.

I mean they lived normal lives ? No ofcourse they didn't. They had to prepare themselfs for the future.Their lives would never be the same as they were before they became senshi , never.

* * *

_R&R , _

_in the next chapter : Mamoru will cause for more trouble and a secret that has been kept a sercet for over a thousand years is revealed. _

_And before you decide to review please remember , people create their own drama !_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either !

_Thanks for reviewing ! You really don't know how much that helps me continue this fic...

* * *

_

Chapter seven : **Revealing secrets**

_Shot through the heart, And you're to blame.  
You give love a bad name._

'' Why did you call us all together ?'' Makoto asked while she gazed at the black cat who sat on the ground in front of her. Minako just ignored Makoto's words. She was still mad at the blue haired girl and the brunette. If they weren't going to realise the mistake they had made in saying those things there was no use in talking to them any longer.

Ami just sat there quietly. She wasn't the only one who had noticed the sudden tension between both Rei and Usagi as Minako and them. Maybe Minako had been right and something actually did happen between Rei and Usagi , that would mean the whole future was going to be messed up. What about Chibi-Usa ? What about future Tokyo. Yes Ami was mad at Mamoru too , he really had taken things the wrong way but was it worth losing the lives they were meant to have ?

Artemis who just came walking in the temple sat down next to Luna with a serious look on his face.'' Girls , Luna and I have talked.'' He stated earning complete attention from the senshi.'' We both think it's time you know the truth , the real truth about your past lives and about your future.''

Rei was the first to speak after a few moments of silence.'' What do you mean with _the real truth ?_'' Ami gave Luna and Artemis a questioing look. As far as she knew they had already been told everything. Was there something they were missing here ?

Luna nodded.'' I know you are confused but before we'll explain all of that we need to talk to you about our future and the future of Tokyo.'' the cat's eyes met those of the blonde princess.'' Since Mamoru and you aren't planning on getting back together we need to think of other options to revive Chibi-Usa.''

'' How do you mean that ? Mamoru is her father , how is it possible to...'' Minako was cut off by Artemis.

'' Minako , please let Luna finish.'' He said. Rei now turned her face to look at Usagi. It had been two days since the blonde had kissed her , two days since they had last talked to eachother. Rei wanted to know what was going to happen next , she wanted to know what Usagi had really meant by kissing her but most important she wanted to tell the other she was sorry.

The look on Usagi's face looked pained as if someone had ripped her heart out. It made the raven haired girl wonder if that look had something to do with the fact they were talking about Mamoru as if it was nothing or because of what had happened between the both of them.

_An angel's smile is what you sell,  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell,  
Chains of love got a hold on me,  
When passion's a prision, you can't break free._

Rei fastly turned her head back to look at Luna when she saw Usagi stare back at her with those empty blue eyes.Those eyes had been so full of life , so full of love. Now there was nothing left anymore.

'' I know you find it impossible to think of the fact Chibi-Usa can still be saved without Mamoru and Usagi having to...'' The black cat was cut off by Ami who started blushing heavily and muttered something under her breath that sounded like ' please don't go there'.

'' Anyway..'' Luna continued.'' The silver crystal has so many mystic powers we don't know yet but I know one of those powers has made is possible for Queen Serenity to get pregnant and to have Serenity. If Usagi wants it badly enough she is able to have childeren without having to...you know.''

'' You mean Usagi is born out of the silver crystal ?'' Minako asked curious. Luna shook her head.

'' No not exactly , yes her existence has been made possible by the power of the crystal but it was Queen Serenity who did the rest , it was a real shock to the moon kingdom when they found out their queen was pregnant without even being married. But the crystal didn't just create Usagi or so said , Serenity.'' Ami nodded. In some way this made sence , she couldn't recall a king of the moon kingdom then.

Usagi just stared at her hands.It was all interesting to hear but she really didn't care about this. She wanted to go home , to be as far away from Rei as possible. Away from this conversation.

_You're a loaded gun,  
There's nowhere to run,  
No one can save me,  
The damage is done._

'' So far about our future.'' Rei said trying hard to keep her voice steady and to not let anyone know she was on the verge of breaking down , she had to stay strong.'' What's going to happen to Crystal Tokyo ? I know queen Serenity wasn't able to have childeren in the first place but how's that going to help us built the Future Tokyo Chib-Usa had told us about ?'' The others nodded.

'' Well that's simple actually.'' Artemis continued instead of Luna.'' You all will continue to live the lives you are living now , when the time is right you'll notice as well will Mamoru and the outer senshi , everyone will go through this change while knowing the exact time and place of where to be.'' He paused for a moment.'' It's like the past is repeating itself and so be it , there will be no prince or king to revive the child but..''

'' So you are saying we're going to die again in oder to protect our queen ?'' Minako asked the question sounding stupid to her own ears. Again The white cat shook his head.

'' No I didn't say that , I was talking about the birth of a royal child.'' The blonde love goddess blushed ignoring Makoto who was now looking at her with a smile on her face as if to say she was sorry about what had happened earlier this week.

'' What about..'' Ami couldn't finsih her question because just when she started it Luna had started explaining what she had meant by saying she would tell them about their _real past._'' Never mind.'' She added when the cat stopped to listen at her question.

'' Well as you know it's been told a thousand times before about how Endymion and Serenity fell in love and died in the silver millennium but there are things still unsaid , things that really need to be said.'' The cat said earning everyone's attention.

'' This is actaully about the truth based around you and your lovers of that time , the things that went wrong. We've actaully lied about Serenity and Endymion.They never fell in love with eachother , maybe at the end they did , maybe not I never found out. The thing is Endymion's parents and Queen Serenity were good friends and they had promised eachother that when both their childeren were old enough they would get married. Serenity grew up as someone who didn't care about being polite even though she really was , she never listened to her mother when it came to the royal family. She had been digusted of the idea of getting married with someone she didn't even knew. When the yound princess turned sixteen she had decided to sneak out of the palace , to meet people.''

Artemis nodded as he continued for the black cat.'' She met her senshi there. Sailor Mercury , sailor Mars , Jupiter and Venus. She could really get along with them and soon they had become close friends but Sailor mars and Serenity had become very close , not on the way of best friends but more like...'' The cat stopped talking as he noticed the shocked looks on all their faces.He was suprised they hadn't found out themselfs yet.

'' Lovers ?'' Usagi asked. She was the first one to speak. Artemis and Luna simply nodded causing both Rei as Usagi to start blushing heavily. Makoto could almost feel Minako's eyes pierce right through her. Ami just shook her head with a smile on her face. So Minako had been right , they had acted foolish. The blue haired girl was almost sure of the fact Minako had that I-told-you-so look on her face she couldn't help it but giggle.

'' You said you wanted to talk about OUR loves in the past.'' Makoto said getting the cat's attention again who nodded.

'' Yes indeed , you and Sailor Mercury were lovers in that time.'' Artemis answered causing both Makoto and Ami to almost choke in their words. Lovers ? Makoto and Ami had been lovers. It sounded so normal to their ears even though it was the first time for them to hear it.

'' And me ?'' Minako asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Luna just stared at the ground.'' We never found out , you and Sailor Pluto were really close back then but we've never been sure if you two really shared more than just the love you only felt for a friend. You and Rei eventually became lovers.''

Both Rei and Usagi gazed at the cat's with confused looks on their faces.'' I thought you said I and Serenity had become lovers.'' The raven haired girl stated.

'' Yes you two did but when Sailor mars found out Serenity was engaged to the prince of the earth they broke up. Sailor mars had always suspect Serenity had only used her after that. Maybe that's the reason why you and Usagi can't get along sometimes.'' It made sence , Rei had never figured out in the first place why she always had to tease the blonde girl.Maybe it was just a thing that always had been with her since the silver millennium.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.  
You give love a bad name,  
I play my part and you play your game,  
You give love a bad name, you give love a bad name._

'' I think that's enough for today.'' Usagi said. She couldn't take this anymore. Even though her mind was screaming for answers she just stood up. As well did the other senshi.

'' She's right , we'd better get home before it gets dark.'' Ami said her eyes never leaving those of the brunette. For the first time in two days Minako had agreed with the blue haired girl as she turned around to walk away followed by Artemis who said his goodbyes to Luna and the other girls.

'' Makoto..?'' Ami whispered so only the taller girl could hear her.

'' Yes Ami ?''

'' Uhm...well..I was...wondering..'' The other started nervously.'' If you...wanted me to walk you home...the streets can be ...pretty...dangerous.'' Well atleast she had said it. Makoto just smiled down at the blue haired girl who was now blushing. Ami knew Makoto was strong enough to fight off any kind of danger herself but the brunette knew what this really was about and nodded her head ' yes'.

'' Goodbye you guys !'' Makoto said as she put an arm around the smaller girl.

'' Goodbye , see you tomorrow.'' Usagi smiled and waved at her friends. oh something told her Ami and Makoto were going to have some kind of sleepover. In the same bed. Without any clothing. Her friends deserved it , after all they had kept their feeling a secret for so long now. It seemed the past that was now revealed had encouraged them to come out. Usagi secretly hoped the same counted for her but she knew she could never have Rei.

_Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your finger tips,  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy,  
Your very fist kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

'' Let's go.'' Luna said as she turned around again ready to walk away. Usagi started walking away from Rei and the temple following the cat but stopped when she heard Rei say her name.

'' Uhm , Usagi...I want to talk to you for a minute.''

The blonde princess looked down at Luna who winked at her and told her it was okay.Usagi was shocked when Luna said she would see her tomorrow again. She wasn't going to spend the night at Rei's if the cat thought that. She decided to strug it off and to think of it as a little mistake.

When Luna started to walk away Usagi turned back to face the raven haired girl who gazed at her with a nervous look on her face.'' Rei...I...'' She started but was cut off when two lips were pressed against hers. This time the raven haired girl was prepared for the blonde princess she loved so dearly.

Usagi went wide eyed but closed her eyes when she noticed she wasn't dreaming and kissed the senshi of fire back with all the passion she had felt for a long time now. Soon their tongues entered eachothers mouths causing them both to feel something they had never experienced before.

_You're a loaded gun,  
There's nowhere to run,  
No one can save me,  
The damage is done._

'' Well well.'' Suddenly a voice said. Just when things were starting to get hot , just when Usagi had forgotten all about him and here he was again. They pulled back in total shock turning their heads so they could see the black haired man stand there with a disgusted look on his face.'' I knew something was wrong after I saw Rei at your house that day and this just confirms it all.''

Both swallowed hard. he had caught them , what would happen next ? They weren't even sure what had happened themselfs.Yes they kissed but what had it meant ? And now Mamoru had found out nothing good could come out of it. He just stood there waiting for them to explain , he really seemed to be enjoying this.'' Well ?'' He said causing Usagi to feel hopeless and desperate. How would she know ? She didn't even know the answer herself.

'' What was the question ?'' Rei asked him earning a cold glare from him.

'' You know damn well what the question is.'' He hissed. She simply shook her head.

'' If I knew then why am I asking ?''

'' How long has this been going on ?'' He asked ignoring Rei as he kept his eyes on the small blonde who seemed to be at loss of words.'' I thought you broke up with me because I cheated on you but you...at the same time you were sleeping with others too , not to mention , other girls !''

'' I wasn't !'' Usagi yelled. How could he say such things ? She had always been faithful to him and even if she hadn't been how could he even blame her or get mad at her while he had done the same thing ?

'' I already thought you were taking things too well , you almost had me though miss. Tsukino , but again I prove i'm smarter.'' He said while stepping closer to the almost crying blonde. He enjoyed every moment of it , the fear in her eyes , her trembling lips , her shaking body. He had all forgotten about the raven haired girl by then but was remembered she still stood there when he heard her yell his name.

'' Why don't you just leave ? Can't you see she doesn't want to see you ?'' Rei asked. Mamoru wanted to hit her or scold back at her but decided not to do it. He had found a better way to make Usagi regret the day she ever left him.

'' I will do as you wish.'' He said but before turning away he took one last look at the blonde girl.'' It's not over yet Odango , It has just begun. I will haunt you down wherever you are , i will be there when you turn around , never will I make sure you'll feel save again. I hope you will be able to live with the thought of never being free because I ain't planning on ever stopping to show you just what you lost when you left me and replaced me by...that little whore.'' He said as he pointed at Rei who just ignored his insults and with that he walked away.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.  
You give love a bad name,  
I play my part and you play your game,  
You give love a bad name you give love..._

When he finally was out of sight Usagi fell down on her knees as she started crying loudly. Rei just fell down next to her love and pulled her into a hug trying her best to stop the girl from crying.'' It's Okay Usagi , he didn't mean it...sshhh.'' Usagi just burried her head in Rei's shirt crying her heart out. It didn't matter what Rei said , she knew Mamoru wasn't lying , he was going to haunt her down like an animal and the worst thing was , not even Sailor moon could save her this time. This was something that couldn't be solved. Atleast she thought.

Rei on the other hand thought something completely different. He was going to pay for this the hard way. He could count on that. This wasn't over yet.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.  
You give love a bad name,  
I play my part and you play your game,  
You give love a bad name._

* * *

_well I hope you liked the chapter..it was the longest i've ever written for this fic ...Please let me know what you think !_ _I will work_ _on the spelling errors later when i got time !_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, as you probably already know ...

_I want to thank those who reviewed me , I hope you're not mad at me for taking so long to update , anyway here's the next chapter !_

_Author's note : Before you start yelling at me I have a problem with two men together in a relationship , I don't. It's just how I want to put down Mamoru in this story , as a big homophobe. Please don't get angry at me for this. Also this chapter contains some language that is not always liked by all people out there , so be warned !_

_Oh and A little surpise to all of you , someone we all know will show up at the end of this chapter !_

_Enjoy

* * *

_

Chapter Eight : **An old face**

Minako sat on the grass looking at the green haired woman who sat on the bench in front of her. The blonde had decided not to ask why Setsuna held such a worried look on her face. It seemed everything was fine , Rei and Usagi were finally hooking up as well as Ami and Makoto , why be worried ?

The time guardian who had been staring at the sky ever since Minako had arrived here finally turned her head to look at the blonde who gazed back at her.'' Minako if something is bothering you don't be afraid to ask.'' She said with a soft tone in her voice.

Minako stopped looking at the woman in front of her and blushed slightly. She had totally forgotten about the fact Setsuna had a good sence when it came to this things but she wasn't so sure if she could ever ask Setsuna.'' It's nothing really.'' She whispered hoarsely. She knew the tone in her voice had already betrayed her. The small blonde didn't know why she felt this way in the first place. Just a minute ago she had felt so happy but now she felt nothing but loneliness. Everyone was coming together except for her and still the question burned in the back of her mind. What was going to happen to Chibi-usa ?

Setsuna just nodded at the strange answer of the blonde. But before she could ask or say anything more Minako gazed up again opening her mouth to say something. At first nothing came out but as soon as she realised there was no way in denying some things she went on.'' Setsuna have you ever felt...alone ?''

A little but suprised by the question the green haired woman just nodded and waited for the other to continue.'' I mean , you are destined to guard the time gate , when do you have any time for love ? And then there's me , the goddess of love but it seems i'm the only one who can't find love. I feel so lonely sometimes.''

Again the time guardian nodded. She couldn't find any words to say. She knew exactly how Minako was feeling because it was the exact same way she felt.'' I know what you mean but you've got to believe there's someone out there for you , i'm sure of it.''

Minako now looked at her hands.'' As guardian of time , do you know everybody's soulmate ?'' She could hear Setsuna giggle causing her to look up at the green haired woman who seemed to be very amused by the question.

'' I know..'' Was all she said. Somehow she couldn't help it but laugh at the question. Especially since it came from the goddess of love herself.'' But i'm afraid I can't tell you. It would affect the future and since the future is already shaken up enough I really don't think it's a good idea.''

'' But..'' Minako paused for a moment.'' If you know who your soulmate is , then why aren't you going to find that loved one , why aren't you trying to gain that person's attention?''

Setsuna also stopped looking at the other girl as she gazed back at the sky with a soft smile on her face.'' Because that person isn't ready yet , neither am I..'' Was all the older woman said.

'' How about the future , what's going to happen to Chibi-Usa ?'' It was finally out. The question both of them had been avoiding ever since the truth had been revealed. She knew she shouldn't ask for it but she couldn't help it but to be curious.

'' Don't worry about that.'' The green haired whispered with a calm and steady tone in her voice.'' As always fate isn't that cruel. I've seen the future and it's a happy one but before we get to the happy part there has to be a lot of suffering first.''

'' Just like a movie.'' Minako muttered but was relieved to hear the future was going to be one without only pain and suffering. Again she could hear Setsuna giggle but this time she spotted something else in the tone of the green haired woman's voice. She just couldn't place it. A hint of pain ? A hint of joy ? She wasn't sure but whatever it was she was determined to find out.

* * *

Mamoru sat at the bar talking to Motoki when Usagi suddenly walked in. The blonde man who ofcourse had no idea about the fight or Mamoru had cheated on Usagi just greeted her warmly like he had done everyday. 

'' Hi Motoki.'' She said with a cheerful voice that didn't fade when she saw Mamoru who she just greeted as warm as ussual only this time she didn't cover him with kisses. She just kept her distance and sat down behind the bar too , a couple of seats away from the black haired man. This was ofcourse noticed by Motoki.

He just gave Mamoru a questioning look which was returned by a look that told the other man not to ask. But it seemed the pressure was getting too much for Mamoru after a few minutes as he suddenly stood up and walked over to Usagi who ignored him. But when he stopped behind her she turned her face to his with a cold and emotionless look on her face that would've even scared Galaxia.'' Can I help you ?'' She asked politely. He just nodded his head.

'' Oh actually you can , you see I saw you last night..kissing another woman and my question now was , how does it feel to be a freaking dyke ?'' The words shot Usagi right through the heart. What could she say ? Mamoru's question sounded so loud to hear she could've sworn the whole arcade could've heard it though it was nothing more than a whisper.

'' Just leave me alone Mamo-baka , you can call me whatever you like it won't bring me back to you if that's what you're aiming at.'' She whispered calmly although his words still burned in her heart. So this was the man who had begged for her love so hard just a few days ago ? What had happened to the man she had fallen in love with ?

'' Oh..'' Mamoru said pretending to be hurt.'' So you mean there's no chance in getting you back ? Well that doesn't matter my dearest Usako.'' Usagi shivered at that nickname and just listened to him as he continued.'' Well since you came out of the closet it's time I did that too.'' He added causing Motoki to look up at the both of them. He was standing a few meters away from the what he thought couple. They sure were acting strange lately. He could've sworn he had heard Mamoru say something that sounded like coming out of the closet. He had never known Mamoru liked men.

Also Usagi had understand this completely wrong. So Mamoru was gay and he was scolding her for liking girls ? '' So what's his name ?'' She asked happily.

He shook his head in shock almost choking in his words.'' I didn't mean that ! I was talking about all the girls I slept with while you were waiting home for me , waiting until I came to you and listen to your whining , all the girls who were better than you could ever be.''

Usagi tried hard to hold back the tears that were treathening to fall. She tried hard to ignore the pain she felt. '' I don't care Mamoru...Just leave.'' With that said she jumped off her seat and brushed past him and ran towards the door. Before she had reached it she turned her head one last time to look at Mamoru who could now clearly see her tears.

Then she turned back and walked out of the arcade. Motoki now walked over to his friend and gave him a dissaproving look.'' Why didn't you tell me you liked guys , I mean it's one thing to confess those things to the person you are dating , who is also female but ...''

'' I'M NOT GAY !'' Mamoru yelled gaining attention from everybody who stared at him with shocked looks on their faces. A little boy who had been eating his ice cream dropped it and pointed at Mamoru with a huge grin on his face.

'' You are gay ! You are gay ! You are gay !'' He yelled. Mamoru turned slightly red fighting the urge to kick the little boy out of the arcade and off the world. Maybe to get lost somewhere in space.

'' Get lost little creep.'' The black haired man hissed.'' You don't even know what gay means and I'm _not_ gay ! Now get lost before I kill you !'' But just when the boy was about to start crying a fat woman walked over to Mamoru with an angry look on her face.

'' Oh now you are in deep.'' He heard the small boy whisper as he completely focussed on the fat woman in front of him.

'' Listen and listen good you punk ! No one treaths my grand son like that , you want a piece of me ?'' She yelled making it clear to Mamoru she was ready to fight him. He just swallowed at the sight.'' You want a piece of this !'' The woman yelled. Motoki as well as the other people tried hard not to laugh. Not only was this woman making a total fool out of herself by asking if mamoru wanted a piece of her but also the look on the black haired man's face was hilarious.

'' No thanks.'' Mamoru said while blushing.'' Even if you would feed me with some of that mudd that you call your body i'm sure it wouldn't make any difference , now if you would excuse me I gotta go.'' He said while brushing past the woman who followed him with her eyes.

'' Yeah run away !'' She yelled.'' Go to your boyfriend ! Stupid punk !'' Mamoru just rolled his eyes not even bothering to turn around and scold this woman some more. He had to find Usagi , as he already promised , she was going to pay for leaving him for another _woman_.

* * *

Usagi who was now walking through a small shop she had liked ever since she was little took a deep breath. It had been very confusing ever since she and Mamoru had broken up. Rei had fallen in love with her and the same way around , their true pasts were revealed and now she and the raven haired girl were dating. Not that she minded or anything but Mamoru..he was still haunting her and even though she knew it was wrong she still felt love for him. Why ? Not even she knew and she was sure not even the gods up there knew the answer to that. 

'' Usagi !'' Suddenly someone yelled causing her to turn around and look at a brunette she hadn't seen in a long while.

* * *

_Ah who is this brunette ? Review and find out !_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either !

_Hi it's me again with a brand new chapter ! A special thanks to those who are still reviewing me , I can use all the encouragement I can get...I'm going to continue this fic either way but all i'm asking is...Come on I know more than three people read my story , please leave a review , I mean it doesn't take a lot of time , I just need to know what you all think so far...Thanks_

Knightsky4 : It is Naru ! It is Naru ! It is Naru !

* * *

Chapter Nine : **Not too late**

Usagi who was now walking through a small shop she had liked ever since she was little took a deep breath. It had been very confusing ever since she and Mamoru had broken up. Rei had fallen in love with her and the same way around , their true pasts were revealed and now she and the raven haired girl were dating. Not that she minded or anything but Mamoru..he was still haunting her and even though she knew it was wrong she still felt love for him. Why ? Not even she knew and she was sure not even the gods up there knew the answer to that.

'' Usagi !'' Suddenly someone yelled causing her to turn around and look at a brunette she hadn't seen in a long while. In front of her stood Naru , she hadn't changed much only she looked more mature now , her hair that had been short such a long time ago were now reaching past her shoulder , and instead of wearing that green ribbon she was always wearing she now wore a yellow one , Usagi had to admit , Naru looked much better this way , also her long and lost friend seemed happier than the blonde could ever recall seeing.

'' Naru...'' Was all the blonde princess could say as suddenly a wave of sadness washed over her. Everything she went through these past few days , no these past few years. Meeting the senshi and becoming one , fighting against evil beings from a place beyond anyone's imagination. These were also the things that had ment a huge hole in their friendship , Usagi simply didn't have to time to spend with the brunette anymore since then.

'' Why the sad face ?'' Naru asked a little unsure of how to react and what to do next. To her it seemed like Usagi was on the verge of breaking down. Also she had noticed the blonde's change , Usagi had always been the laughing kind of girl , a klutz , yes she had to admit that but it was what made Usagi who she was. The blonde girl that now stood in front of her somehow scared the brunette. What had happened to that smiling girl who couldn't stop talking about ice cream and how she hated Mamoru. Come to think about it , the last thing Naru remembered was hearing someone say Usagi was dating a handsome black haired man. Naru had never been sure but somehow she had always assumed it was Mamoru they meant , if so he had changed Usagi , a lot.

'' Naru...'' The princess started not looking up to face her old friend.'' Have you ever been mad at me for...all that happened I mean. I know ...I..we were such good friends and then..I know things changed and..''

'' I must admit I was angry at first.'' Naru said with a sad smile on her face.'' But somehow we grew apart , I mean you found your friends , real friends and I found mine. I'm not saying we weren't real friends because i really enjoyed our times together , but somehow i see those other girls make you laugh a lot. I mean at first we all were kind of scared of Ami but you two became friends all of a sudden and...well we weren't spending a lot of time since then..''

Usagi nodded while smiling a bit. The memories of her and Naru together made her somehow feel warm inside. But the brunette hadn't been completely right. They hadn't grown apart , it was just becoming a senshi and having the burden to save the world almost everyday didn't leave her much of a choice than to leave her old life even if that meant losing Naru as a friend.

'' So how have you been ?'' The brunette now asked trying to make some kind of conversation. Usagi finally looked up facing the girl who stood in front of her.

'' Good...no actually..I don't know anymore...'' With that Usagi could no longer hold back the tears she was fighting so hard against and let them fall down her cheeks. She needed some advice right now , but how could she ask Naru for help , after all it was she who betaryed her best friend. Atleast that's how the situation looked in her eyes.

'' Don't cry...'' Naru whispered and did something unexpected. She pulled the crying blonde in a comfortable hug stroking her back softly.'' Sshh.'' She added before she pulled back and gestured to go outside for a walk. Usagi just nodded trying hard to hide her tears for the people who were looking at the two girls.

A few minutes later they finally left the store and were now sitting on a bench.'' Wanna talk about it ?'' The brunette asked after a few more minutes of silence. Usagi just choked away a sob. Did she wanna talk about it ? Ofcourse she wanted to but how could she without exposing who she really was , Sailor moon a soldier for love and justice. And how would Naru react if Usagi would tell her about her feelings for the raven haired girl ?

'' I...I really want to talk about it but...''

'' But ?''

'' But...'' The blonde princess paused for a moment.'' But what if I scare you away , what if you won't like who i've became these past few years ?''

Naru giggled softly.'' Come on Usa , It can't be that bad...Plus i'm still here am I ? If i didn't like the new you I wouldn't be here in the first place. Pretend for just a few minutes nothing ever happened between us , it's not too late to start over again.''

Now also Usagi couldn't help it but smile.'' Okay , I will try but...Please don't run away or go tell everybody.''

'' Across my heart , in my eye and ...whatever else there is to say...don't give me that look..okay okay I swear I won't tell...but..you aren't pregnant are you ?'' Fastly Usagi shook her head not believing Naru just asked her something like that.

'' Well...you remember that day you got attacked in your mother's store , you know after that 'youma' attacked and was about to suck your energy but you got saved by someone who called herself Sailor moon ?'' Naru just nodded waiting for her friend to continue.'' Well you see , if you hadn't noticed , the day Sailor moon showed up you and I...well started to fall apart. And then suddenly i became friends with Ami and even Rei though she(Rei) treathed me so bad ?''

Naru just sat there listening. What did all of this have to do with why Usagi had been crying just a few minutes ago. The brunette wanted to ask but instead of that she just kept her mouth shut , it seemed Usagi had needed a lot of courage to start telling her about this.

'' Anyway , then there were Makoto and Minako , I know you once asked me from where I knew Minako and I told you to ask me later ?'' She paused again when she saw the confused look on other's face.'' Naru...I am Sailor moon...'' There it was out , no way back now. She just sat there looking at the brunette waiting for a reaction. First she got nothing but then Naru nodded with a soft smile on her face.

'' Well that makes a lot of sence , I mean I had my suspicion but I never was sure..until now..I take it Ami , Rei , Makoto and Minako are sailor senshi too ?'' The blonde girl just nodded in reply. Instead of Naru ending up suprised it was her who got surpised by this news , Naru had known all this time , or atleast , assumed ?

'' Anyway remember that masked guy...Mamoru ?'' For there Usagi explained everything that had happened between her and the senshi. How she got to meet the outer senshi , Mamoru , chibi-Usa and how they found out she was the princess of the white moon. Naru just listened to the story completely amazed by the things her friend had gone through in those years , all the evil she had fought , all the heartbreak she had gone through. it made Naru feel guilty for all the bad things she had thought about her friend , all the things she had said about Usagi.

It took Usagi a lot of strenght to tell Naru about what had happened between her and Mamoru , how he cheated on her and how Rei had been there for her and how they kissed , twice. But again her friend didn't seem surpised by all of this , no instead of that she told Usagi she had seen that coming a long time ago.

* * *

Mamoru walked through the store looking for some magazines that interested him. But somehow his mind wasn't really with it. The meeting between him and Usagi kept repeating itself in his mind. He just couldn't handle the fact Usagi had left him for another female , Rei , out of all people why Rei ? He just didn't get it. Usagi and that raven haired girl could never get along , then how it the name of everything that was holy could they fall in love with eachother. 

He knew he still stood a chance in winning over Usagi's heart and save the future but he had to act fast before it would be too late. As far as Mamoru knew , Rei and Usagi were pretty new to this , they weren't together that long and all the more reason they would be easy to split. Alos was he aware of Makoto and Haruka who would kill him or beat him again if he came near the blonde princess. If he would play it save nothing coul ever happen to him , Oh yes , he was going to win Usagi's love back. If not the kind way , then the hard way...

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Ah yes that was short I know...but i'm rather busy with school lately and atleast I updated ! Anyway let me know what you think so far...In the next chapter I'm going to reveal what happened between Usagi and Rei after Mamoru found them kissing that night , plus Usagi's mother is going to be informed about her daughter having a relationship with another girl (w0w guess three times who could've told her !)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , if people still don't know that then I suggest you try to guess the difference between the name Naoko Takeuchi and Amnesia nymph.(haha you thought I was going to tell my real name, ne?)_

_Everyone thanks for reviewing , I'm sorry it took me so long to update but as I already said before , I'm busy with my scho0lwork so I don't really have much time to update lately..._

* * *

Chapter Ten : **Peace offer ?**

When Usagi returned home that afternoon she was shining, this was also the first thing her mother noticed. Then again she had known for quite a long time her daughter had been hiding something and after the phonecall she got today, there was no doubt anymore.

'' Hi sweetie , did you have a nice day ?'' Her mother asked in a soft tone causing Usagi to shiver. It wasn't like her mother wasn't always nice but there was something about the tone her mother used that scared the blonde. Swallowing hard she turned around to look up at her mother with a guilty smile on her face. Why was she feeling so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe it was best if she would just tell her mother about her day. Maybe she would get off easily.

'' Actually I have.'' Usagi started. '' I walked into Naru today after such a long time and it was actually nice to see her again and...'' The blonde was cut off by her blue haired mother who suddenly seemed pissed.

'' I meant to ask you , where have you been last night ? You never came home. You know how worried you left your father and me?'' Once again Usagi swallowed hard. What coudl she say about that. If she would say she stayed with Rei it wouldn't be lying would it? Then again her mother was too good at knowing her daughter. She would notice when Usagi was lying.

'' I...uhm...I...'' Usagi stammered.

'' Please don't lie.'' The blue haired woman said sounding tired all of a sudden. ''Mamoru called me this morning telling me all about your...girlfriend.'' Was her mother disgusted by the fact Usagi was dating Rei? Had Mamoru really sunken to that level and just called up her mom?

'' Mom...I can...''

Once again Ikuko interrupted her daughter. '' I was always wondering why you suddenly stopped hanging around with Naru and your other friends. You changed a lot all of a sudden. I know it has been two years ago since you invited Naru over. Now you are only hanging around with those other girls. One of them isn't even going to your school and it's obvious her way of living has affected you. Don't look at me like that Usagi. Yes I mean Rei. Are Ami, Makoto and that jumpy Minako also...''

'' Gay mom...the word you are looking for is...'' Usagi didn't even get to finish her sentence.

'' So it's true , they are...g-ay too ?'' It seemed Ikuko was having a hard time dealing with the fact her daughter was dating another female. Sure she had prepared of what to say to Usagi after Mamoru told her about the situation but now she was facing her daughter it felt weird to talk about this. ''Is that why you suddenly started to hang around with them?''

'' Mom stop it. Don't talk about my friends like that. And no Minako isn't a lesbian..atleast as far as I know. About Ami and Mako , I don't know but you have no right to talk about them in such a dissaproving tone.'' Usagi replied. SHe couldn't believe what a deal her mother was making out of this. Maybe it was best for her to come out and tell her mother about the sailor Senshi. Maybe in that way she still stood a chance because somehow she knew her mother would force her to stop seeing Rei and to even talk to Ami, Makoto and Minako.

'' I'm your mother , I can speak about them however I like. Honey please don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem against their style of living but...I just don't want my daughter to be part of such a lifestyle. Do you know what could happen to you if the wrong people find out?''

'' I'm able to take care of myself.'' Usagi stated trying to read her mother. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. In the first place her mother seemed to have the best intentions but on the other hand it seemed she was feeling frustrated.

'' I know you like to believe that, but what happens if some kind of sick homophobe comes after you and tries to...do who knows what to you...What would you do then?'' Usagi seemed to be at loss of words for a moment.

' _I'd kick his ass in the name of the moon.' _But ofcourse she couldn't tell her mother that. Then again it had been awhile since she last transformed. She didn't know if she still was able to transform.

'' Well ?'' Her mother persisted waiting for her daughter to reply.

'' I don't know what i'll do but that won't happen. I promise. Plus Rei will be there to protect m...''

'' That's the problem.'' Ikuko said interrupting her daughter for the thirth time this day. ''Rei won't be always there to protect you and i'm glad you have so much fate in her honey but please be honest with me...''

'' I am honest mom.'' Usagi said. She was getting tired of this conversation. After this she was so going to kill Mamoru.

'' Then where were you last night ?'' Usagi went wide eyed at that question especially when her father suddenly came walking out of the livingroom asking what all the noise was about. It seemed her mother had no intentions of lying to him or even to send him away. Instead of that she kept looking at her daughter with questioning eyes waiting for her to answer.

'' I was...'' Usagi whispered hoping her father wouldn't find out about her and Rei. After all he never liked Rei in the first place. ''I was at the Hikawa shrine.'' She finally said not daring to look up at her mother. She knew she had dissapointed her.

'' Where did you sleep ?'' It was the first question that came out of Ikuko's mouth after a few minutes of silence. Usagi's father on the other hand seemed to be confused. Sure he had thought about the options of why his wife could be this mad but the idea of Rei and Usagi being a couple just didn't make sence to him. So he just stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

'' I slept...'' Usagi paused. There was no point in lying anymore. ''I slept in the same bed as Rei , now are you happy !'' She yelled ashamed of herself.''I spent the night with Rei in the same bed as her...'' She repeated.

'' You slept with her !'' Her father yelled looking like he was about to faint. With that Usagi looked at her mother who didn't look any better.

'' Mom , Mamoru he...'' Usagi started but never got to finish her sentence because before she could she heard a loud thump. When Usagi looked down she could see her mother lay on the ground, obviously unconscious.

'' Usagi Tsukino !'' Her father yelled as he bent down to help his wife stand up which was hard for him. ''I forbid you to ever see this Rei girl again, do you understand?''

'' But...'' The blonde stammered trying to think of some good reason to convince her father otherwise. Much to her dismay she couldn't find the right words and just watched him carry her mother away towards the livingroom. It was now that Usagi noticed someone sitting on the stairs looking at her with a smirk on his face.

'' Well , well.'' Her little brother started trying hard to control his laughter. ''Not only did you make our mom faint but also you gave the Tsukino family a bad name. And they said I was the rotten apple of this family...I applaud you my dear sister, you officially ruined your own image and took away mine..''

'' Shut up...'' The blonde hissed turning back towards the door again. She had to go somewhere but where could she go? Atleast she was sure she wasn't going to stay home any longer. Not with both her parents angry with her and her little brother annoying her and calling her names. She could always go over to the Hikawa shrine. Then again she wasn't sure if she should...After the night she and Rei spend together they hadn't exactly talked about what happened and they hadn't spoken to eachother since. She wasn't sure what would happen next. Maybe she could go to Haruka and Michiru and ask for their advice on the situation.

With that Usagi opened the front door to take off but what she saw was a suprise even her little annoying brother seemed to be suprised when he saw Mamoru stand in front of his sister staring down at her with an evil smirk on his face.

'' So Usagi , I think it's time we have a talk , don't you think ?'' He asked the smirk never leaving his face.

'' So you can ruin my life even more ?'' Usagi asked with a cold look on her face which was very rare. He had seen her mad before but this time she seemed beyond mad. Even beyond furious.

'' No , don't worry. Actually i'm here to make a peace offer.''

Usagi gazed at the black haired man with a suspicious look on her face. What was he upto this time ? ''Well let me hear it. I just hope you won't waste my freaking time.''

'' I won't.'' Was all he said before gesturing her to follow him. At first she just stood there thinking of what she could do best now. But after awhile she decided she didn't really have anything to lose and closed the door behind her following Mamoru.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Ah any bets on what Mamoru is upto this time ? Anyway once more , i'm sorry for updating so slowly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next one will be up at the end of this week...until then , please review and let me know what you think !_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...what a suprise...(the sarcasm ends here..)

* * *

Chapter eleven : **Choices**

''So Usagi , I think it's time we have a talk , don't you think ?'' He asked the smirk never leaving his face.

'' So you can ruin my life even more ?'' Usagi asked with a cold look on her face which was very rare. He had seen her mad before but this time she seemed beyond mad. Even beyond furious.

'' No , don't worry. Actually i'm here to make a peace offer.''

Usagi gazed at the black haired man with a suspicious look on her face. What was he upto this time ? ''Well let me hear it. I just hope you won't waste my freaking time.''

'' I won't.'' Was all he said before gesturing her to follow him. At first she just stood there thinking of what she could do best now. But after awhile she decided she didn't really have anything to lose and closed the door behind her following Mamoru.

A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench in the park they used to go together before their break-up. People who walked by gave them worried looks but didn't do anything else and just walked on. Usagi looked rather uncomfortable while Mamoru seemed to be very calm. A little too calm for the blonde's taste.

''So...'' Usagi started but was cut off by Mamoru who suddenly spoke up.

''There's no need for that hate you're feeling towards me. I've given up on trying to win you back. I messed up and i'm sorry.'' He whispered causing the blonde to look at him. What was he planning, he couldn't have changed that much in such short notice, could he? He had to be kidding or something like that. What happened to the cruel Mamoru she saw just a few hours ago?

When she didn't say anything and just kept looking at him he decided to go on with his little speech. ''I know this must sound weird but I now know how wrong I was hurting you like I did. Also i'm very well aware of the fact you hate me and aren't planning on coming back to me...But if you'd like we still can be friends.''

Usagi was too shocked to say anything. After she heard Mamoru cheated on her she was so sure she could hate him forever. She was sure she would be able to hurt him just like he had hurt her but here they were. Sitting in the park while the walls she had build around her heart slowly started to come down. Could she trust him? She knew trusting him could be a very dangerous stunt but then again, it was worth the try wasn't it ?

'' I'd like that...'' She finally managed to say as she saw Mamoru's frown turn into an honest smile.

'' I'm glad to hear that.'' He said placing his hand on her shoulder. For a second he could feel her stiffen up but then she calmed down and giggled softly. She didn't know why that sound was coming out of her mouth but somehow she felt so relieved and happy all of a sudden. The only thing that still bothered her was Rei. They still hadn't spoken to eachother after the night they had shared together and Usagi wasn't so sure she could ask Mamoru for help. After all she first had to start trusting him again. She couldn't really talk to Makoto and Ami about it since they seemed to have their own problems at the moment. Then there was Minako. The goddess of love. Minako had always been there to listen but Usagi still wasn't sure if she could ask the other blonde for help on this one. After all she was kind of afraid about how she would react when the young princess would tell Minako about the fact she had slept with Rei.

''Something is wrong isn't it ? If you don't want to be friends just say so Usagi, I'd understand.'' Mamoru's voice suddenly came causing the small blonde to snap out of her thoughts.

'' No, No it isn't about you this is about...well...''

'' You don't have to tell me.'' He said understanding Usagi wasn't able to trust him yet though he couldn't help it but smirk. he couldn't believe Usagi was really that naive and felt into his trap without any hesitation.

'' I know...'' The blonde whispered as she gazed up. Much to her own shock and dismay she saw Rei look at the both of them looking rather confused. First the expression on the raven haired girl's face was unreadable but not long after that it turned into something much worse. Anger and jealousy...

''Rei….'' Usagi whispered as Mamoru looked up to see what the blonde was looking up. When he saw Rei standing in front of them just a few metres away from them he winked at her. This was getting better and better by the minute...

'' Usagi..'' Rei whispered in the same tone as the blonde had used a few minutes ago. The angry look and the jealous look dissapeared from her face as it was replaced by a soft smile. ''It seems our princess is reunited with her prince...''

'' No!'' Usagi yelled jumping up and rushing over to the raven haired girl who pretended she didn't care of what she saw. Actually the thought of seeing Mamoru and Usagi together again hurted her. Somehow she knew they weren't a actual couple anymore but still, it pained her. After all Mamoru was up to something, she was sure of it.

The blonde stopped walking towards Rei when they were at just a few inches away from eachother. This would be the first time they talked ever since their night together. ''We...made up..but not as you think. Mamoru wanted us to become friends again and well...I agreed. There's no point in fighting right? Isn't that something we have learned out of all those fights?''

Rei nodded understanding where this was leading. Mamoru was trying to break them up by pretending he wanted to be Usagi's friend knowing she wouldn't like it. Eventually Rei and Usagi would end up in a fight and he would be more than willing to take care of the broken princess. There was no way she was going to lose Usagi to him again. After all just when she was about to confess her love for Usagi a long time ago before the silver crystal appeared and before they knew Usagi was their princess, something had stopped her. Maybe she had known deep down inside it wasn't the right time back then but it was now.

'' You're right love.'' Rei said pulling the blonde in a hug. Mamoru just stared at her with a cold look on his face while Rei did the same. Usagi was on the other hadn really suprised by her girlfriend's actions. First of all Rei had just hugged her in public and called her ;_love. _

'' Well i'll leave you two now.'' The black haired man said standing up from the bench and giving the two girls a warm smile before waving at them as he left. After he dissapeared into the crowd Usagi turned back to Rei who stared back at her with a loving gaze in her eyes.

'' I'm sorry for...everything..I love you.'' And with that she locked her lips with those of the blonde princess. Nothing was going to tear them apart. She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't allow it. After the feeling of warmth and love had overwhelmed the smaller blonde, Rei pulled back to look into her princess' eyes.

''I think we still have to talk about..'' But Usagi was silenced by the other girl's fingers on her lips.

With that Rei took a deep breath. ''I know that we still have to talk about that matter but for now, let's just enjoy being together and spend as much time as possible together, what do you think about it?'' Usagi only nodded in reply. After all spending her time with the ravne haired girl sounded like heaven to her. She had not been willing to admit it but when she and Rei hadn't talked about the night they had spent together she somehow feared Rei would hate her or that maybe she had done something wrong. Seeing that Rei was jealous over the fact Usagi and Mamoru were talking again, well it somehow made the small blonde girl feel happy. If Rei really was jealous it would mean she really cared about her. And for now that was all that mattered to the both of them.

''You know...''Suddenly Rei's voice came, causing Usagi to snap out of her thoughts and to look up at the taller girl who was holding her.''I've heard there is a dance tomorrow evening for rich and wealthy people, I happen to get some tickets from Haruka. She said she and Michiru had made other plans and I should take you with me.''

Usagi's eyes light up at the other's words. She had always dreamed of going to a dance surrounded by beautiful people and women in those chique and royal dresses. ''I'd love to go with you!'' She then yelled excited by the whole idea. ''I can wear the same dress as I wear as when I am the moon princess, I'd make all those women jealous of...'' She stopped talking when she looked up at Rei who was now staring at her sweetly.

''Love, everything would look great on you. And no matter what you'd wear , you'd always be the most pretty girl in the room. Everyone is already jealous of your beauty.'' Rei whispered into Usagi's ear. All the blonde could do was blush at her lover's words. After all, what could she say that would compare to Rei's words.

''I love you..'' Usagi then blurted before cupping Rei's face and plant a sweet and passionate kiss on the other's lips once more. Finally things were looking up for them.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Yes, yes I know it's been a long time since my last update...Anyway i'm back again with a brand new chapter. And well, since i've been asked to write more less-dark stories i've changed my original plan for this story and will make the upcoming chapters more romantic and give the characters more time to show their parts in this story. I hope you all liked my latest update! please let me know what you think of it and if there are any wishes on what you want to see happening in the next chapter during that dance, don't hesitate to tell me.._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Nope, I still don't own them!

Also A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter and the previous ones, you all keep me going and wanting to write more. I'm sorry it's been such a long time since my last update...all I can say is that i'm sorry and i'm really trying to update as much and as soon as I can.

----

Chapter twelve : **The dance, Romance time?**

The next day was kind of hectic. Usagi had spend almost the whole morning looking for the right dress. Her parents had calmed down a bit too but it was still obvious that they were upset. The blonde smiled when she remembered how her mother acted around her when she got home last night. Ikuko had asked her to invite Rei over some time for dinner so they could have a nice talk, all of them.

Usagi didn't know wheter that was a good thing or a bad thing but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that Rei loved her and that they would have a great evening tonight. Just the two of them. No Minako to interfere their romantic moments, no Ami and Makoto to worry about the future but most of all, no Luna who would bother her all night about the fact she was playing with fire.

''Usagi, are you sure about this, what will happen to the future ?'' The black cat asked. She had been sleeping a little while ago but when Usagi had thrown a dress on her bed, which landed on Luna, she had woken up.

''Oh don't complain so much luna, you said it yourself. You have faith in me don't you? And Mamoru was the one who played with fire first, he cheated on me and I found out. I don't know why he's trying to win me back now. He's giving me more attention now than when we were dating.''

''Usagi, but just think about Chibi-usa, shouldn't you have a nice talk with Setsuna about this?'' Luna persisted but instead of getting an answer, Usagi just threw another dress on top of the talking cat who just kept her mouth after that. '_Fine be stubborn...'_

Usagi kept seaching her closet for the perfect dress for a few more minutes before she gave up the search. She had nothing she could possibly wear to the dance.''Oh luna, i'm desperate...what can I wear?''

After hearing the princess' words which sounding pleading the cat crawled away from underneath the dress that lay on top of her to look at the blonde girl. She was fighting the urge to tell Usagi that dating Rei was a big mistake but she just couldn't say it. Mamoru had cheated on her, it wouldn't be fair for Usagi to get back with him just because of their destiny. If there wasn't love involved than Chibi-Usa would never be raised with love either. Plus, Rei really seemed to make Usagi happy. It wasn't like the blonde princess was acting any different from usual but the look in her blue eyes told everyone enough.

''For just this night...'' The cat murmered which caused the blonde to walk up to the cat.''Just for this night...you can wear the dress you wear as Serenity, but only for tonight.'' Usagi nodded happily before twirling around, looking into the mirror. She was no longer wearing her red skirt and purple sweater, no instead of that she was now dressed in a long white dress which made Usagi look like a princess right away. Even Luna couldn't help it but smile at the sight.

Then suddenly the door flew open, revealing Usagi's little brother and both her parents who were now looking at her with shocked looks on their faces. They knew for a fact Usagi didn't own such a dress, after all it looked to expensive. But they weren't the only ones who were shocked, as well Luna and Usagi were staring back at the Tsukino family with a suprised look on their faces.

''Usagi, we need to talk.'' Usagi's father spoke, clearing his voice.''hm, come downstairs in five minutes and put on something normal...'' And before Usagi could reply anything her parents and brother had already left again.

''That was strange.'' Luna said to herself, earning a nod from the blonde.

''Do you think they'll make a big deal out of my relationship with Rei?'' Usagi asked. It was obvious she was feeling nervous about this 'talk' her parents wanted to have with her.

''Honestly?'' The cat asked.

''Yes ofcourse Luna, or else I wouldn't be asking...would I?''

''Okay okay, no need to get all touchy. I think they'll indeed make a big deal out of this Usagi. Your parents are very, well how do I say it. Strict, they'll try everything they can to...'' Before Luna could even finish Usagi had already transformed back into her normal self and had thrown another dress on top of the cat who was silent right away.

''Oh don't talk like that Luna, they'll approve, i'm their darling daughter after all.'' Usagi reminded the cat before walking towards the door with a charming smile on her face but she stopped when she heard Luna cough and mutter something about _bad grades _and _breaking her mother's vase._

''Hey!'' Usagi yelled.''I blame my bad grades on the fact that I had a very important duty as a sailor senshi and that vase was an accident on which I blame Minako. She talked me into jumping on the couch...''

Once again the cat crawled away from underneath the dress that lay on top of her with a mocking look on her small face.''You had bad graded even before you became sailor moon and Minako wasn't even here when you broke that vase. You need to be more responsible or else...'' Again the cat wasn't able to finish because before she could Usagi had already walked out of the door.

_'Fine be stubborn.'_

When Usagi arrived in the livingroom she saw someone she hadn't expected to be there. it was Rei, who was dressed in a red dress which came below her knees. Next to Rei stood Usagi's parents and Shingo.

''Rei, what are you doing here?'' Usagi asked suprised. But what she was wondering overall was why Usagi's father hadn't attacked the raven haired girl already. She could still remember how her father had acted towards Mamoru, even the black haired man had been afraid of him. Rei on the other hand looked link of confident as she smiled happily.

''Aren't you happy to see me?'' Rei asked, pretending to be hurt.''Your parents called me, they wanted to talk to us before we would go to the dance.'' She then asnwered as Ikuko nodded, conforming that Rei's words were indeed true.

''How did you change your clothes so soon?'' Usagi's father suddenly asked. It had only taken Usagi less than three minutes to get out of the white dress and back into her normal clothes. He knew that it took her much longer, Usagi always needed atleast ten minutes to get out of her pj's and into her school uniform. This was simply impossible.

The raven haired girl gave her lover a _'no you didn't..' _look on which Usagi could only nod with a smile.''I'm a fast girl daddy.'' Usagi said in a sweet tone, a little too sweet for everyone's taste. It made it obvious that she was hiding something.

''Anyway...'' Ikuko said, changing the subject.''Me and your father have talked about this and we decided we'll be behind your relationship completely.'' Usagi's eyes light up right away and before anyone even knew it was happening, Usagi had jumped on top of both her parents, who fell backwards, hugging them.

''Thank you thank you thank you!'' She yelped.

Both Shingo and Rei couldn't help it but smile at this.''Ah don't mention it.'' Her father said. He was glad that his daughter had reacted this way, it showed that she really cared about her parent's opinion though it something looked like she didn't care at all.''I didn't like that Mamoru guy anyway.'' Then he turned his attention to the raven haired girl.''But if you ever hurt my daughter in any kind of way i'll hunt you down.''

''Yes sir.'' Rei said, the confident smile on her face never dissapearing. This actually suprised him. Most people he had treathened like that got scared of him but Rei seemed to have no doubts about her relationship with his daughter.

''Now you kids go and have fun.'' Usagi's mother said while trying to get her daughter off of her.

''Mom, we aren't kids anymore.'' Usagi pouted as both her parents started to get up from the floor.

''Okay sorry..'' Ikuko said, reminding herself that her little girl had grown up so fast.''I'll take back my comment and replace it with, Now you ladies go and have fun.''

''Just one more question...'' Usagi's father said while turning, once more, his attention to the raven haired girl who gave him a questioning look.''Make sure my daughter is home before midnight and if you decide to have sex, please be sa...''

''DAD!'' Usagi yelled as she turned red. She loved her father very much but sometime she could go too far with things he said. She could still recall him giving the same 'safe sex' talk to her and Mamoru. It had been so embarrassing.

''No problem mr. Tsukino.'' Rei said, trying hard to hide her amusement. After all these years it was still adorable to see Usagi blush.

''I hope so.'' He said, earning a glare from his wife who gestured the two lovers they could go. Both Rei and Usagi nodded before turning around and walking towards the front door.

After they heard the front door close, Ikuko turned to her husband with a confused look on her face.''Usagi didn't put on her dress...''

''I guess she forgot.'' Shingo butted in.

''That sounds like our Usagi.'' Ikuko said. The three of them sweatdropped. Oh yes, to them Usagi would always be the same little blonde girl they had raised.

--

When they arrived at the huge building the dance would be, Usagi was already dressed in her white dress. She had changed into it after they had left the house. Rei was amazed with how huge the building actually was. It was completely white, almost the same shade as Usagi's dress but just a little bit darker. The door was black and in front of them stood two man who were obvious there to make sure no un-invited people would enter the building.

''Rei, isn't a dance a bit...less classy?'' Usagi asked when she also noticed the man at the door and when she heard the soft sound of a violin accompanied by what seemed to be the piano.

''That's what Haruka and Michiru told me.'' The raven haired girl said.''Well let's just go in and have a good time, what do you think?''

''I agree.'' Usagi said. Then she took Rei's hand in hers and together they started to walk up to the doors. The two man at the door smiled friendly and asked for their invitations which they showed. And before they even realised it they were standing on a huge dancefloor. Around them a lot of people were dancing, as well straight couples as gay couples.

''They set us up.'' Rei murmered under her breath, earning a questioning look from her lover.''Ah nothing, let's dance.'' She then said.

Usagi nodded as she let Rei lead her to the middle of the dancefloor, they just let the music take them away to a place only they were. Usagi's head rested on Rei's shoulder and her eyes were closed. For a moment everything seemed to go fine until they heard a familiar voice yell their names causing them both to look up at Minako who was walking into their direction, followed by Ami and Makoto who also were holding hands like Rei and usagi had done before.

''So much for the peace.'' Rei said. Usagi just giggled before she greeted Minako with a hug.

''What are you three doing here?''

Makoto looked down at the blue haired girl with a smile.''We came here to dance, we hadn't expected you two to be here too, how did you get tickets?''

''From Haruka and Michiru, how did you get tickets?'' Rei asked curiously.

''Uhm...we...'' Ami stuttered. Quickly Minako cut in with one of those charming smiles which told them she was going to change the subject.

''Tickets, no tickets, what's the difference, all that matters is that we're here all together. Now let's have some fun!''

''Yeah, all together.'' Rei said with a fake smile.''I'm laughing on the inside.''

''And crying on the outside.'' Makoto joked, earning a glare from the blonde princess. Somehow Usagi knew that her friends were hiding something. The three of them had guilty looks on their faces.'_Why do I have the feeling Mamoru has something to do with this?'_ Usagi questioned but before she could try to think of the anwer she was already carried away by Minako.

They stood close to eachother while they were dancing on the slow music. For a moment Usagi wanted to break free from the tight embrace she was in but then Minako rested her head on the princess' shoulder and whispered something inaudible.

Rei, Ami and Makoto ofcourse had no idea of what was going on but when they saw the shocked, yet happy look on Usagi's face they knew that whatever Minako had said could only be good news.

--

''You think we should tell them?'' Haruka asked. She stood next to Setsuna and Michiru on the balcony, looking at the five girls.

''Not yet...'' Setsuna whispered.''Let's wait this one out for a little while...''

Michiru and Haruka just nodded in reply before putting their henshins back into their pockets. They looked as if they were preparing themselfs for battle. And maybe , just maybe they were indeed preparing themselfs for a fight.

**To be continued..**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Would I shock you all too much If I confess that I don't own the characters?

Chapter thirtheen : **The Horrible truth, Mamoru's identity ?**

Mamoru who stood in a corner, watched the five inner senshi dance. He smiled to himself. He already knew that the outer senshi had figured out his little plan and who he really was but he didn't care. All he cared about at this point was ruining the lives of the princess and those who protected her. No one could stop him anyway. With that thought on his mind he gazed back at the smiling Usagi. He couldn't stand that smile. She seemed so happy. From all he had heard he knew that without Usagi the senshi would be nothing but empty bodies who were in search for their souls. If he could only reach Usagi without being interrupted. He had the perfect chance back in the park but Rei had to show up, ruining his plans once more.

It had never been his intention for Usagi to fall out of love with him and in love with another senshi. Especially not if that senshi was Sailor Mars. She was a strong enemy in his eyes. She'd protect the princess with her life.

Minako was dancing close to Rei and Usagi when suddenly a wave of pain hit her. It wasn't anything like she had felt before. It was something evil, powerful. For the first time in her life she had actually felt frightened at this point. She already had the feeling, ever since they walked into this building, that they had been watched by someone but until now she hadn't been sure. She wondered if the others had felt it as well. But when she gazed around she noticed it had only been her. Rei and Usagi were still dancing together, as well as Ami and Makoto. Could it really be just her feelings messing with her, or was it something else.

While the blonde kept on dancing she kept looking around as well. Trying not to gain too much attention. Her eyes went wide in shock when she saw Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna standing on the balcony, holding those stern looks on their faces she knew all too well. She had been right, something was wrong. But her suspicion really was confirmed when she noticed Mamoru, who looked right back at her, waving innocently.'_I have to warn the others...' _

But when she turned around again to face her friends she noticed that they were the only one standing. All the guests, except for the senshi, had fallen to the ground. They appeared to be unconscious.

''What is happening here?'' Makoto yelled, eyeing Minako.

''That's what's going on!'' The blonde goddess of love yelled, pointing at Mamoru who had just stepped out of the shadows.

''Hello there ladies... We meet again.'' He started.''As you can see, i've put everyone except for you to sleep. I think there are somethings we have to work out in order to live on this world peacefully, together.''

''Mamoru, what are you talking about!'' Usagi demanded to know. She couldn't believe she had trusted him earlier. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been by forgiving him and trying to be friends.

''Well, actually me name isn't Mamoru.'' The black haired man said.

''He's a schizoprenimaniac!'' Minako yelled in shock.

''You mean to say that he's schizoprenic.'' Ami stated, earning a cold glare from the blonde.

''No no, dear Ami, my real name is Hattori, I'm a devil from a distant planet far away from your lovely solar system. I came here to take revenge on those who dared to fight my evil forces. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Serenity...I'm here to kill all of you.''

''Meaning...You're not the real Mamoru?'' Ami asked. Mamoru just nodded, before he started glowing and transformed into a green being.

''What the hell are you?'' Makoto hissed.

''Where's the real Mamoru!'' Usagi yelled, she had to know if Mamoru was save. But her concern changed into guilt when she looked at the raven haired girl. Rei was looking as if she had seen a ghost. They both knew what this had meant. Mamoru had never cheated on Usagi which meant that Usagi never fell out of love with Mamoru since she never fell in love with the demon version of him. It had just been a clone, trying to mess them up.

''I've been here for two months now, examining you. Watching you save the world from all evil...But no more Serenity. The time has come for you and your gang to die out.'' Hattori laughed, while putting his hand up to the air in which a large sword appeared.''Prepare yourselfs to die!''

''Try us!'' Makoto hissed, taking her henshin in her hands.''Jupiter star power, make up!'' For a moment it stayed silent, until nothing happened. Makoto just stood there, dressed in normal clothing.''W-what...''

Hattori bursted out into laughter.''I'm not a fool...Before you entered this building I took away all your powers.''

''Eat this!'' Suddenly a voice yelled.''World shaking!'' For a moment Hattori had no idea what was happening until a golden ball of energy hit him. Much to everyone's suprise the attack had no effect on him at all.

''I don't understand, I made a direct hit...'' Sailor Uranus hissed. Also Sailor Pluto as sailor Neptune jumped towards the other senshi.

''''You're powers are useless against me.'' The demon calmly stated. He was obviously very certain about his chances of winning.''But since i'm such a good sport I'll let the three of you stay to watch those five die, after that i'll finish the three of you...''

''Don't be such a damn macho!'' Makoto hissed, putting her henshin away again.''We may not be able to transform to beat you but we'll get rid of you for sure and then we'll save the prince!''

''You honestly believe that Kino?'' Hattori asked the brunette as she stepped closer to her. Much to his dismay he was stopped by Sailor Pluto who pressed her staff against the demon.

''Touch her and i'll make an end to your bluffing.'' She pressed.

Once again the demon bursted out into laughter.''You women are so foolish. You always keep having faith in your so called powers and friendship. But what will happen when I kill Uranus' precious Neptune, or what will happen when Serenity dies when you couldn't protect her? You'll all feel guilty and angered, in your case anger makes you weak.''

'_He studied us well. He knows our weaknesses, our fears...' _Ami thought. But even though he had a head start on them she wouldn't give up hope yet. Everyone has a weakness, even Hattori had to have one. With that thought in mind she looked at the raven haired girl and her princess who both stood there, looking at the demon with a shocked look on their faces. Ami had also figured out what this meant. Usagi and Mamoru had a lot of things to talk about. But most of all, Ami wasn't sure if Usagi would be able to choose between Rei and Mamoru.

''Shut up!'' Sailor Pluto yelled, losing control before pushing the demon to the ground with her weapon.''Dead..Scream!'' She said while aiming her attack on the demon who smiled, as if someone had just told him a joke. Just like Sailor Uranus' attack, the dead scream didn't have any effect. It just hit him. With another smirk on his face he got up again, creating a black energy ball and throwing it at the two outer senshi who had just attacked him before.

Sailor Neptune, who most of the time was vert reserved acted with her heart this time and instead of attacking the demon she run towards her two fellow senshi, seeing if there was any way for them to get up and fight again. Much to her own suprise, both senshi were unconscious. They had to be careful, this Hattori was strong.

Minako just watched the scene from the place she was standing. Seeing that Neptune didn't even try to attack the demon proved a lot. But it had never been the fighting style of the outer senshi to give up. Could it be they had a plan, or was it possible that even the outers knew there was no winning. The blonde took a deep breath at that thought. How in the name of love were they going to defeat Hattori when they had no power?

''Usagi, you can try to awaken your powers as a princess...'' Makoto said, turning towards the blonde girl who still hadn't moved after finding out the truth.''Usagi, Usagi are you there? There's no time for games now, say something!''

''It seems the truth as done more damage than I could hope for.'' The demon stated with a smirk.''You know, when I saw how strong the relationship between the princess and the senshi of mars had become I had my doubts but now...I see that our dear princess still loves her prince very much. It was me who you hated, the one you couldn't stand. I wonder where that'll leave your relationship...''

''You had no right to do this!'' Neptune screamed, transforming back into Michiru. ''No one should interfere in someone's love life. Sure, me and Haruka had this conversation a lot of times. We know how much is at stake with the relationship between the princess and a senshi, but love is our future. Not our destiny. That's why I choose to love Haruka. I assume the same counts for Ami and Makoto. A love between senshi is forbidden but we decided to break that rule anyway. We broke may rules...''

''She's right...'' Minako said, snapping back to reality.''As long as there's love there's hope. An dI have faith in my princess, I have faith in my friends.''

''So be it!'' Hattori screamed before creating another black ball of energy which obviously was directed at the inner senshi and Usagi.

**To be continued**

**----**

**Yes people I know this chapter is lame, and I know it's short but i'm running out of time to write fics( Due Exams, school, and my part time job). I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, Also I'll try to make the next chapter longer, til then I hope you enjoyed it so far. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed me, liek I said before, your reviews help me go on write this story, please let me know what you think..**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in here!_

_Hi everyone! It's me again, you decide wheter that's good or bad. Anyway, since i'm home and sick ever since last wednesday and I got nothing to do I decided to try and update as much as I can. I don't want to keep everyone waiting after all. Okay that sounded cocky...Anyway thanks for reviewing this story so far. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_

Chapter 14: **The mysterious play**

_Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows, only time_

''So be it!'' Hattori screamed before creating another black ball of energy which obviously was directed at the inner senshi and Usagi. He was sick and tired of these girls and all their hopes and stupid talks about love, hope and faith. It was all pointless. He could still remember how Haruka and Makoto had beaten him a while back when they found out 'Mamoru' had cheated on Usagi. All the pain they had caused, he could've killed them that moment, that day but he hadn't.

He needed all the senshi to be gathered together. If he wanted to take revenge on the white moon princess and her guardians he had to take them all at once. The only one who was missing now was Sailor Saturn but that didn't matter. Without the other sailor senshi it would be easy to deal with the senshi of Saturn.

While Hattori was busy thinking of the perfect way to end the lives of the eight heriones, the senshi had other things on their mind. Like, how could they escape this horrible fate? They had faced tougher enemies than Hattori, then why was it so hard to think of a way to escape him? Usagi noticed that the black ball of energy Hattori was holding was growing and also knew they didn't have much time, they had to think of a way to beat him before it was too late.

_And who can say if you love grows,  
As your heart chose, only time_

But just when she was about to see if any of the others had a plan Hattori released the ball of energy he was holding. All the inner senshi knew there was nothing they could do. If they'd jump away to avoid the ball of energy it would hit the unconscious peoplebehind them and after all it was still their mission to protect this world, no matter what. Usagi, as well as the others, pressed their eyes shut, waiting for the black energy ball to hit them. on thei back ground they could hear Michiru scream that they had to duck away but they knew that even if that was the best thing to do, it was too late now.

For a moment the whole room was filled with a yellow light that had appeared the moment that the ball of energy hit the inner senshi. At first Michiru assumed it was the light that always appeared when Usagi was transforming into Serenity but the evil aura that hung around the lights told her likewise. This light had to be the effect of the energy wave Hattori had released on them.

Then, silence.

Michiru blinked with her eyes as the light suddenly vanished and when she looked up she saw that not only the light had vanished but also the inner senshi who had been standing in the middle of the ball room just a few seconds ago.''W-what...'' Was all she could stammer before Hattori turned around to face her and the two other unconscious senshi.

_Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time_

''You'll find out soon enough pretty lady. You'll follow their footsteps, wheter you like it or not.'' The demon yelled as he created another black ball of energy.''A world without sailor senshi is the same as a world without cops and a lot of thugs. And since I know killing you won't do me any good, I decided to send you all...''

''To another universum...'' Michiru finished for him, holding Uranus' hand tightly in hers, closing her eyes. All she could hear now was the laughs of Hattori before she felt that something had washed over her. It didn't feel calming but it didn't feel painful either, it was more in between.

--

When Michiru opened her eyes again and looked around she noticed she was no longer in the huge ball room. Instead of that she was sitting on a huge field, surrounded by nothing but trees, flowers and a huge waterfall.''Impossible...'' She whispered, looking down at her hand. Haruka wasn't with her anymore nor were Setsuna or any of the other senshi. She was alone now, she had to escape this world alone...

''Michiru...'' A voice suddenly said, causing the aqua haired girl to jump and turn around. She calmed down again when she saw Usagi stand in front of her, with a sad look on her face.''Are we...''

''No we're still alive.'' Michiru interrupted the blonde princess.''Hattori send us to a parallel universum, we have to escape but it seems it's just you and me this time princess. I think, well actually, i'm pretty sure that we got split up in order to weaken us up.''

''You mean that the others are somewhere in this place as well? Wow this reminds me of our fight against Nehelenia, do you remember Michiru?'' Usagi asked, earning a nod in reply.

''Yeah I remember, I got stuck with Sailor Mars, I think Hattori is actually using the idea's from our former rivals. Only his plan seems to be a bit different.''

''Different?'' Usagi asked.

Michiru nodded.''Yes, as you see, he's not attacking us which means that he isn't after fighting against us, he wants to keep us trapped in this world forever so he can take over our world, earth.''

''That's terrible...Ah Michiru behind you!'' Usagi gasped, pointing at a spot behind Michiru. The aqua haired girl quickly turned around but didn't see anything that could be attacking her.

''What is wrong?'' She then asked, turning back to face Usagi.

''I saw something move behind those trees over there...Maybe it are the others, let's go and...'' She was cut off.

''Don't be so naive, maybe I was wrong before and Hattori is indeed after killing us. If it are the other senshi then they would've come here themselfs. We don't know this world yet Usagi, we should be careful, especially since we don't have our powers.'' Usagi thought about it for a moment. The elder senshi did have a good point there but they couldn't just stay put here and do nothing?

''What will we do then?'' Usagi finally asked.

Michiru stayed quiet for a while before answering.''We're going to stay here. After all the portal to our world must be near, how else could we have appeared here?''

---

_And who can say why your heart cries,  
When your love lies, only time_

Rei looked over at the blonde girl next to her.''Minako, what do you think we should do ah?'' The goddess of love just ignored her. It seems she was too busy with thinking of an answer on that question herself that she didn't hear her raven haired friend.

''Tell me Rei, what are you going to do now?'' Minako suddenly asked. Rei who assumed that Minako meant what she was going to do about getting out of this place just strugged, the look on her face telling the other that she had no idea.''I didn't mean getting out of here.'' Minako said as if she could read Rei's thoughts, sitting down on the grass again.''What I meant is, now the truth about Mamoru is out, will you fight for Usagi's love or are you going to give her up?''

''I'm going to do the only thing I can do Minako.'' Came the reply.

''And that may be?''

Rei took a deep breath, she really didn't feel like talking about this now. Wasn't it more important to escape this place than to discuss her damn love life, then again, there wasn't much left of her love life now.''I'm going to hide my feelings and get over Usagi...'' She finally whispered. It was almost inaudible for Minako but still loud enough for her to hear.

''I can't believe you Rei, you said you loved her. She was willing to give up her whole destiny to be with you. Mamoru, no I mean Hattori just fastened up the process of Usagi breaking up with Mamoru, in my eyes there never has been love between those two anyway. Yes, maybe in a past life but also then there had been a relationship between you and Serenity, no? Don't give up Rei, she loves you.''

''She loves him more.'' The raven haired girl replied.

''How do you know?'' Minako pushed.

''I...'' Rei didn't even got the chance to finish.

''Did she tell you?''

''Well no but...''

''Did you ask her?''

''Ah you see that's...''

Again she got interrupted.''Do you love her?''

''Yes god dammit Minako! I love Usagi but she's destined to be with Mamoru, she's destined to be with that damn rose throwing fake hero of a Tuxedo Kamen while all that damn guy can do is get kipnapped and get silly dreams which are reason enough to break up with the person he loves...''

Minako was speechless after that but a few minutes later a smile appeared on her face.''Now that's exactly how I think about it. So that makes you the better love for our princess, right?''

''I don't know, Mamoru and her are destined to be together...''

''It didn't stop you before.'' The blonde girl stated, standing up again, looking at the trees behind Rei.

''Because I thought Mamoru and Usagi were history...Now I find out that it all had been a lie told by another enemy of ours.''

''But your love for her and her love for you, Rei was that a lie too?'' Minako questioned, her eyes never leaving the trees behind the raven haired girl.

''Ofcourse that wasn't a l...Minako what are you looking at?'' Rei asked when she finally noticed that Minako's attention wasn't fully directed to their conversation.

''Behind those trees, I could've sworn I saw something move. Do you feel something?''

Rei just shook her head.''I haven't felt anything in a long while. I mean, well not when it comes to evil aura's and stuff. I think I got weaker...''

''Bull...you didn't get weaker, you got stronger Rei. You just have to realise it yourself and if you don't feel anything it is because maybe there's nothing there and it's just my imagination.''

_Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be, in your heart?_

----

Usagi by now had already started to walk away from the aqua haired girl who just couldn't drop the subject.''Usagi, hold it right there, don't walk away from me!'' Michiru yelled after the small blonde.''You can't just run from the truth nor your feelings!''

This caused Usagi to stop walking away and turn back to face the older senshi.''I'm not running from my feelings nor the truth, i'm running to them. I'm going to find Rei and then i'll find Mamoru and...'' She stopped at that sentence simply because she couldn't finish it. Michiru raised an eyebrow, waiting for the young princess to continue.

_And who can say when the day sleeps,  
And the night keeps all your heart?  
Night keeps all your heart…_

''And...?'' Michiru repeated, knowing she got Usagi now.

''Fine, I don't know what will happen next but the main thing to do now is find our friends and Mamoru and save them, get out of here and then we will figure things out.'' Usagi said, hanging her head down in the process.''Michiru, you seem so calm...Aren't you worried about Haruka, Setsuna and the others?''

''Ofcourse I am worried.'' The elder girl admitted.''But showing my worries and feelings will just slow me down and work in the advantage of our enemy, that's why I have to stand tall.''

''You showed your feelings to Hattori when he blasted Uranus and Pluto over...'' Usagi whispered, hoping that Michiru wouldn't have heard it. Luckily for her it seemed Michiru really hadn't heard it.

''Let's change plans.'' The aqua haired girl started.''Standing here will get us no where, if i'm correct, this world only has one exit, it has to be at a place where all the parallel worlds come together, if we find that place we can get out of here.''

''But first we have to...''

Michiru cut the smaller girl off.''I know, I know, first we have to find the others and the prince.'' Usagi shivered at that last word before hanging her head down again. What should she do now? Everything had seemed so perfect between her and Rei lately and now the tables got turned again by revealing that the Mamoru she fell out of love with wasn't the Mamoru she had loved in the first place.

_Who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose, only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time _

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time

**To be continued

* * *

**

_So, who do you think Usagi will pick in the end. People who know me in person and from my other fics will know the answer to that question already. I hope you liked this chapter, i'll try to update as soon as possible again!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Hi everyone! Yes yes I know it's been a long time since I updated. To be honest I've been too focussed on my other stories that I kind of forgot about this one but here I am with a fresh new update! I hope you'll still like this story even though its progress is going super slow.

This chapter is dedicated to aquarius89 for not giving up on this story and reminding me that there are still people who are waiting for an update,

* * *

**Chapter 15 : _I'd rather make you suffer_**

Rei and Minako were running as fast as they could through the dark forest. It seemed that the harder they run the slower they went.''This isn't working!'' Minako yelled. The other stopped running as well.''We've been here before...look that's the place where my dress got tore apart by that damn cactus thing.'' She added. The raven haired girl turned around, looking at the plant that was surrounded by thorns. It looked like a cactus but it certainly wasn't one.

''I can feel a strange aura coming off that plant.'' Rei whispered, glaring over at the green plant.''I think we should be watching our backs carefully from now on. Someone might be following us and since we can't transform we won't stand much of a chance against an enemy like Hattori.''

Minako nodded in agreement.''What should we do then? We've been running for over half an hour through this forest and so far we've not reached anything but scratches from the trees, bushes and thorns around us.''

''Like I've said before, we have to find our way back through the portal we've come through in the first place but...I can't find it nor feel its energy.'' Came the reply as Rei suddenly fell to her knees. A few seconds ago she had felt so strong but all of a sudden all her strenght had seemed to be sucked out of her. On her cheeks she could feel hot tears find their way down.

''Rei are you ok?'' Minako asked concerned, bending down to face the other girl.

''I can't believe this is happening Minako. I can't think clear anymore, all I can see is Usagi's face...'' The raven haired girl cried. This was the first time Minako had ever seen her friend act like this. Rei was the closed type of girl most of the time. The type not to speak out loud what they were feeling but this time, this time was different.

''It'll be ok.'' Minako reassured her friend as she pulled her into a comforting hug.''I am sure that the fact Mamoru wasn't who he claimed to be all the time won't change Usagi's feeling for you. I've seen you two together, smiling. She was happy. I haven't seen her that happy in a long while. Not even when she was with the real Mamoru. I am certain she won't abandon you.''

''She will...She has a mission Minako, like all of us. She is our future queen and a queen needs a King...Mamoru fits the profile.'' Came the reply.

'_Oh Rei...' _Minako thought as she tightened the grip around her friend.''Listen I don't know why you think that Usagi needs Mamoru for that future to happen. Queen Serenity never had a husband and she ruled the silver millenium perfect.''

''Chibi-Usa...'' Rei sobbed.

''Chibi-Usa isn't important right now Rei. All that we care about is that Usagi is happy and if that is with you, so be it. Everyone has seen it coming. Haruka knew. I knew and even Setsuna told me the future changed. But even though the future changed, no one ever mentioned anything about Chibi-Usa not being born. Don't worry. We're the good guys, everything will fall to place eventually.''

Finally Rei pulled back, wiping away her own tears as she stood up.''I don't know wheter you're right or not Minako but I do know that I have to stay strong, It's my mission to protect her and I'll keep doing that. If she loves me, so be it. If she picks Mamoru, then that's her choice.''

''Rei...'' Minako started but was cut off by the raven haired girl.

''No Minako. I've made my decision. I leave it all up to Usagi. Now let's go. We have to find the others and find a way to escape before that Hattori creep takes over the whole world including our future. I can't mess the future up by loving Usagi when there won't be future anyway ne?'' Minako knew Rei meant every word of what she had said even though Rei had made is sound like a sarcastic statement. After all, she was the goddess of love.

---

''Michiru I am tired. Can we place take a break?'' Usagi asked the other senshi. They had been running for place to place for quite some time now without taking a break.''I know you might find me a weak little girl for being tired already but...''

''We'll take a break.'' Michiru interrupted the other, sitting down in the high grass. Usagi gave the aqua haired girl a greatful look as she sat down as well.''Now tell me Usagi, have you thought about what we've discussed earlier.''

''You mean about Mamoru and Rei?'' Usagi questioned. Michiru simply nodded.''I've thought about it. Part of me loves Mamoru. But I only think it's the connection of the past that makes me feel that love for him. It's more like...I can't explain it but...Rei is different. I love her and the thought of her being hurt hurts me as well.''

''So when this is over you'll put an end to your relationship with the prince?'' Michiru asked.

''I guess...'' Usagi whispered.''I never knew life would be this hard you know. When Luna told me I was sailor moon...well my first thoughts about having a mission was : Cool' but now...I wish I'd never took that broche in the first place. Sometimes I have the feeling that I am indeed the weakest link of our team. I know it might sound selfish but...''

''I know what you mean.'' Michiru stated, interrupting the other once more.''You and I have a lot in common Usagi. Don't tell Haruka I said that or else I'd be in too deep for giving you a boost of...I don't know what she called it anymore but...It's true Usagi. After I accepted my destiny as sailor Neptune I never thought my life would be this hard either. I know how it feels to make a choice every day between love and your mission, your friends and the youma's we have to fight.''

Usagi didn't reply to that. It was true what Michiru said but it didn't only count for the three of them. All the senshi had to go through these feelings.''Very touching.'' Suddenly a voice said, causing both girls to jump up and turn around, facing a pink haired girl. Her skin was green, her lips were a deep shade of red and in her hands she held a sharp looking item. A sword.

''Usagi...Run.'' Michiru whispered, standing in front of the blonde girl.

''No way, I am staying!'' Usagi replied, looking up at the pink haired girl. ''Who are you?''

''I am Sakura, the fifth devil of the five elements. I am ordered to kill the princess. So step aside senshi, the princess is who I want now. Not you.'' The girl replied. Michiru coudl see how the devil tightened her grip around the sword. It was obvious she was about to attack them.

---

''Haruka...Haruka...Wake up.'' Haruka could hear a voice whisper her name. The closer she listened the faster she figured out that the person's voice was coming from above her. Slowly she opened her eyes. At first her sight was kind of blurry but after blinking a couple of times she had fully regained her sight. In shock she sat up, knocking the person who had tried to wake her up over.

''You're awake, that's good.'' Setsuna said as she got up.''You've been out ever since we came here.''

''How long ago was that?'' The blonde senshi asked.

''I don't know.'' Setsuna replied, helping the tomboy up.

Haruka laughed.''Now that's irony. The senshi of time doesn't know how long we've been here.''

''Stop joking Tenoh, this is no time for jokes.'' Setsuna hissed, letting go of the blonde's hand again. As she did so Haurka fell back to the ground.

''What was that for?'' Haruka wondered out loud.

''Because I blame you for us being stuck here.'' The green haired senshi replied.

''Where is here?'' Haruka asked, standing up once more as she looked around. They seemed to be stuck in some kind of old building. The walls around them were made of stone and besides them there was nothing else in the room.

''According to my calculations we're stuck in an alternative universum. I don't know where exactly. I woke up here as well. I recall Hattori attacking us back at the ball but besides that...As you may have figured out, it gets a tad cloudy.''

''You woke up cold.'' Haruka stated, noticing Setsuna's strange behaviour. She wasn't as reserved as she always was anymore, instead of that she looked a bit like she was imitating Haruka's behaviour.

''No I woke up concerned. I have got no idea where the others are nor where we exactly are and...''

''You know, you're kind of attractive when you're acting so damn mean.'' Haruka cut the other off, joking.

''Oh I give up!'' Setsuna yelled, sitting down on the cold ground again.

''Bingo.'' The tomboy laughed but her laughter died off the moment she heard someone moan.''Do you hear that?''

''It sounds like...'' Setsuna started.

Haruka finished her sentence.''Like someone is having sex.''

The green haired woman sweatdropped.''I wanted to say : it sounds like someone is tied up.''

''That works too.'' Haruka said, helping her friend up before scanning the room.''But where does it come from?'' Setsuna also looked around, trying to find out where the noise came from. Finally she found the spot where the noise came from.

''Here!'' She yelled, pointing at the wall.''It's coming from behind this wall.''

''Start hiting that wall and maybe it falls apart.'' Haruka commented as she walked up to the place Setsuna was standing. For a moment she didn't do anything but just let her eyes scan the black wall.

''What are you looking for?''

''A stone...'' Came the reply.

_'This whole wall is covered with stones, be precise Tenoh.' _Setsuna murmered to herself as she leaned against the wall, waiting for Haruka to find her stone. But the moment her back made contact with the wall the ground started shaking a bit. Shocked she stepped away from the wall and stared at it.

''Good find.'' Haruka commented her friend as they watched the wall fall apart. In front of them on the ground was sitting Mamoru. His mouth was covered with tape and his hands and feet seemed to be tied with thick ropes.''Or atleast I thought, can we put that wall back in?'' Haruka added when she saw the man.

''Ha-ha, very funny.'' Setsuna hissed. With that said she walked over to the black haired man and started to untie the ropes around his hands and feet. After she finished that she pulled off the tape that covered his mouth without any warning.

''OUCH!'' Mamoru yelled.

''Put that tape back on.'' Haruka told her green haired friend.''I liked him more when he couldn't talk.''

''A bit more repect to your prince!'' Setsuna yelled, helping the man to his feet. Haruka knew that Setsuna wouldn't want anything else but to put that tape on his mouth again and just leave him there but she was a bit more loyal to the man that Haruka was.

''Is Usagi ok?'' Was the first thing Mamoru asked.

''We don't know. We got seperated.'' Setsuna replied. She wanted to say something else but stopped when Haruka suddenly walked over to Mamoru and stared at him with an intense yet questioning look on her face.

''What are you doing?'' He asked.

''Making sure you're not Hattori, oh and I've decided that you really are Mamoru...Now I have a question for you. We've been fooled for months, don't tell me you've been locked up behind that wall ever since, without food, something to drink and in the same clothes.''

''Don't even reply her, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'' Setsuna said, brushing off the dust on Mamoru's jacket.

----

''Look there!'' Minako yelled. After they had gotten some rest they decided to go on with their search. Rei stopped and turned around. Her eyes followed the line Minako was pointing at. When she looked closely she could see a black palace through the trees.

''Maybe the others are there. It's a risk but I think we should take it.'' Minako added as she stood next to Rei who seemed to be focussed on something else.''Rei is everything ok, you seem a bit pale?''

''It's Usagi...I felt her...I mean...her power...and then.'' It was obvious that Rei was having a hard time explaining herself.''What I mean is that...Usagi is in danger. I think she's hurt..'' She whispered.

''I am sure she's fi.,...''

''No she isn't, she's hurt.'' Rei interrupted her friend.''You go to that palace to see if the others are there, I am going back to the place we woke up.''

''But...'' Minako didn't even get the chance to speak because before she could Rei had already run off, back to where they had come from.

**To be continued..

* * *

**

_Let me know what you think! And ofcourse I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. You guys really keep me going!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Say Hello**

**Chapter 16**

_- The Chase -

* * *

_

''So let me get this straight,'' Mamoru sat down against the wall, putting his hand through his hair. ''Some Hattori person pretended to be me and cheated on Usagi. Then you won't tell me what happened to my girlfriend so I assume she's either with another guy right now or she turned evil. And now you're all stuck in some...'' Haruka rolled her eyes before cutting the man off.

''Yeah, yeah blardiblah. You've got it all right. And for your information Usagi isn't with another guy she's with...'' Setsuna quickly covered the blonde;s mouth, smiling nervously.

''Like I said, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'' She lied, hoping both Mamoru as Haruka would drop the subject.

''And how do you know on which side she woke up?'' Mamoru raised an eyebrow as Haruka pulled away from Setsuna.

''She's a stalker, she's been spying on me ever since...''

''Shut up Haruka! Shut up! Oversexed maniac!'' Setsuna yelped covering her ears.

Both Haruka and Mamoru sweatdropped. Ever since they've gotten here Setsuna had started to act weird. ''Losing it.'' Haruka mused before she decided to act serious again. Michiru had to be somewhere around here to. She would forever blame herself if her girlfriend would get hurt because she couldn't protect her.

''I've got a plan.'' The black haired man spoke, ignoring Haruka's comment. Instead of giving their prince a chance Setsuna and Haruka just shrugged and gazed around as if hoping on finding an answer like that. ''H-hello...your prince is talking.'' He tried again although the two senshi pretended not to hear him. He wasn't their prince anymore and everyone knew it. Atleast they hoped. They hoped Usagi would pick Rei in the end.

------

Minako who had done as Rei asked her had started to run towards the huge black palace. It was probably the most logical place for the others to show up as well. Plus, it was always better than just sitting there, doing nothing. _'I just hope Rei was wrong, please let Usagi be alright.'_

The blonde goddess of love was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't even notice a brunette and a bluenette standing across the road, standing in front of two unconscious bodies. ''Minako!'' Makoto yelled causing the blonde to finally snap out of her thoughts.

''Makoto, Ami.'' Minako blinked a few times, wondering if she was seeing things. ''Thanks god you are alright. Where are the others?''

Ami shrugged.''We honestly don't know. We woke up a few minutes ago. Our communicators won't work either. How about you, are you alright?''

The blonde nodded, staring at the two unconscious bodies. ''What happened here and who are they?''

''They called themself the crazy pair, something about generals.'' Makoto replied. ''They seemed strong but even without our powers we knocked them out.''

Ami giggled. ''Well to be honest, they knocked themselfs out. They ended up fighting of who got to kill one of us first.''

Makoto muttered something inaudible. Not liking the fact that they were indeed weak without their powers. ''Anyway Mina, did you woke up alone in this world too? Have you seen the others?''

''I woke up in the middle of a gree field, not so far from here.'' The blonde replied. ''Rei was with me but she went back to find Usagi. She suddenly had the feeling Usagi was in need of help.''

Ami and Makoto nodded in silence. They really didn't know what to say. Minako talked for them instead, bursting out into a hysterical laughter. ''I so hope she runs into the real Mamoru!'' The two others blinked in confusion. ''We all know what will happen if she does, right?''

''No, not really...'' Makoto sighed, sweatdropping.

Minako pretended to be disappointed in her friends before she started to tell them, what in her opinion, would happen when Rei would run into Mamoru.

''Well, it would go something like this...''

0-0

_Rei stepped closer to the frightened man in front of her. ''But you had to leave me for Usagi.'' She said. ''Why in gods name do you think I started to date you?''_

_''I-I don't know.'' The man known as Mamoru Chiba cried._

_''Because I was afraid you'd end up dating my Usagi.'' Rei hissed, playing with the knife she held in her hands.''But eventually I guess you can't change destiny.'' She sighed as if she was disappointed in something next to the fact Mamoru had really won Usagi's heart. ''I should've tried to win Usagi's heart myself instead of clinging to you like a little weak puppy.''_

_Mamoru wasn't really listening. All he could think of was the knife in Rei's hands and what she could possibly be planning to do with it. ''A-are you going to kill me?''_

_''Much likely, yes.'' The raven haired girl replied._

_0-0_

Both Ami and Makoto blinked a few times, trying to hide their amusement. That made absolutely no sense at all. ''Rei isn't some serial killer. Besides, it could be a good explanation for why Rei used to date Mamoru and then gave him up that easily but,''

''There's just no logic in your story.'' Ami finished for the brunette who nodded in agreement.

Minako just shrugged.''Well if you have another theory, let me know.''

''Later.'' Makoto said when she noticed that one of the youma's was waking up. ''We'd better get going. I assume we'll follow the most logical trail.''

Ami nodded.''To that palace.'' The other two shook their heads, agreeing with the senshi of mercury. With that they started to run towards the huge palace. It had seemed to be so close at first but the more they run the more they began to realize it was a long way up.

-----

''Usagi!'' Michiru yelled when Sakura knocked the blonde princess to the ground. Quickly she ran over to Usagi's side, making sure she was ok. Luckily, Usagi hadn't hit the ground as hard as she first thought. ''Quickly stand up,'' Michiru hissed as she offered Usagi her hand. It was now that a black building caught her eye. It certainly hadn't been there before, she would've noticed if it had.

''Just give it up and surrender.'' The pink haired youma yelled, playing with a knife she held in her hands. ''You can't win from me, especially not without your powers. I am disappointed though. I thought they almighty and great sailor senshi would atleast be able to beat little 'ol me.''

Michiru clenched her fists. Although she wanted to prove that youma nothing but wrong she knew that she was right. Without their powers they didn't stand a chance at all. She had to think of something and quickly. ''Michiru, what will we do now?'' Usagi whispered in a soft tone so only the aqua haired girl could hear her.

''You're doing nothing.'' Michiru whispered. After all, it was still her job to protect her princess. Powers or no powers. ''You see that building behind you?'' She then questioned the blonde who looked up at the palace on the hills and nodded. ''I want you to go there. All senshi would probably gather there. It's the most logic place for us to go. There could be an escape route there.''

''B-but...''

''Don't complain just do it!'' Michiru hissed, pushing the princess away when she noticed Sakura had started to attack them with a rainstorm of knifes.

''DIE!'' Sakura yelled as she raised her hands up in the air. The whole sky began to change, losing it's blue and clear colour, changing into a dark shade of grey. ''Prepare yourselfs for the power of an element general!''

''Not good.'' Michiru and Usagi said in unison. Staring at the grey sky with shocked and scared looks on their faces. This surely couldn't be good. The only time they had seen the sky change like this was when sailor jupiter called out a thunder storm. No this was much worse than a thunder storm.

''Flame sniper!'' A forth voice suddenly yelled. Imidiately the sky cleared up. Both Michiru and Usagi looked up in shock, seeing how Sakura suddenly got surrounded by flames. Then, a figure landed in front of them. Sailor Mars.

''How's that possible...'' Sakura stammered as the flames disappeared, also revealing her attacker to her. ''You shouldn't be able to transform.''

Sailor Mars shrugged. She couldn't really explain it either but the moment she saw how close Usagi was to being harmed she just transformed without any further warning. ''I guess it was a reflex.'' She said out loud, more to herself than anyone else.

''R-rei...'' Usagi stated, suddenly breaking down into tears. She was so glad to see the raven haired girl.

''I can still easily beat you.'' Sakura hissed, raising her hands in the air. Slowly she started to create a dark energy ball which was much a like as the one Hattori had used to sent them to this alternative world.

''If you think I'll wait for you to finish that attack you're crazy!'' Sailor Mars yelled before attacking the girl with another one of her attacks. This time the pink haired girl easily dodged it.

''I wasn't prepared before.'' She laughed. ''I am now.''

Michiru also straightened up now. She had to help the senshi of fire. It was obvious Rei couldn't do this alone. ''Neptune planet power make up!'' She yelled. Nothing happened. ''Neptune planet power, make up!'' She tried again, her voice getting desperate. She tried a few more times but without any success. Disappointed in herself, Michiru fell down on her knees to the ground.

''It's alright, Rei is strong.'' Usagi said, her voice full of confidence.

_**(100 years from now, Future -Crystal Tokyo-)**_

Serenity stood on the balcony staring down at the city beneath her. ''I won't be mad at you.'' Suddenly someone whispered. Serenity turned around in shock. In front of her was standing her fourteen year old daughter.

''Chibi-Usa, you scared me.'' The blonde queen stated, placing a hand on her heart.''Now, what did you just say?''

''That I won't be mad at you.'' The pink haired princess replied, looking at her mother with a smile on her lips. Serenity seemed confused. Chibi-Usa wouldn't be mad about what? ''You leaving _him.'' _The fourteen year old went on as if reading her mother's thoughts. ''I know you love _her _more.''

''W-what... are you talking about?'' Serenity had decided to acknowlegde of her daughter's words although she knew Chibi-Usa was aware of her true feelings by now. Quickly she turned around again, gazing at the city lights beneath her once again. A blush had appeared on her face now mixed with the feeling of guilt.

''Puu told me about...'' Chibi-Usagi paused for a moment. ''She told me some stories about the past. About the time you and the senshi were still normal girls. For as far normal is normal. She told me a certain story about a youma called Hattori. He caused for a lot of trouble.''

Serenity smiled sadly upon the memory. ''True. But we won eventually.''

The pink haired girl hung her head down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. ''Mom, I know you gave up your true love to be with Mamoru. I know why you did it as well. You didn't want to sacrifice me. You didn't want to sacrifice the future and all you've worked for so hard but...''

The blonde queen turned around again, facing her daughter once more. ''But?''

''I am here now.'' Chibi-Usa finally said. At first she was staring back into her mother's eyes but then her eyes fell on the city beneath them. ''And Crystal Tokyo is here too.''

Serenity sighed. ''I guess.''

''Mom, everything is here. Everything you fought so hard for, except for one thing.''

''What?''

''The feeling of happiness. How can you be with Mamoru when your heart desires someone else?''

''I just,'' Serenity started but decided to shut her mouth again. She felt so ashamed.

''Why don't you go back in time? Setsuna will help you. I ordered her to. Go to the one you love and make sure your past self doesn't make the same mistake.'' Chibi-Usa whispered, knowing what it meant to her.

Serenity also seemed to know. ''But you'll disappear! I can't act that selfish, never!'' She cried.

''Mom, don't cry.'' The pink haired girl begged. ''I am fully aware of what it means. I'll never be born. But it's ok.''

Serenity blinked. ''How can you say it's ok?!'' She then cried desperately. ''You're my daughter and I love you! I would never sacrifice you!''

''Setsuna said I'll be born anyway. In the city.'' Chibi-Usa went on. ''She told me I would live as a normal girl until the day I turn fifteen. I'll meet a senshi called Saturn and fall in love with her. She'll show me her world and I'll meet you again.''

''B-but...'' Serenity stammered. Once again her daughter interrupted her.

''Please mom, for the sake of yourself, sailor mars and me... follow your heart. Althrough your life you've never acted selfish even once. Today you can. Today it's ok.''

''B-but...'' Serenity tried again but before she could her daughter had already pulled her into a tight hug.

''I'll get a second change mom and so do you. It's not like we're saying good-bye forever.'' With that said the blonde queen put her arms around her daughter, crying openly. What was she going to do now?

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Sorry it took me so long to update. Next chapter will probably be the last. Let me know what you think so far! 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Well here it is, the final chapter of 'say hello'. I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this story but I had a lot of trouble doing so. This was my first attempt on a UsagiRei story and before that I never gotten a real feel for the pairing. Anyway, A special thanks goes out to everyone who took the trouble to review me and encougared me to keep updating. Without you I couldn't have done it. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

Summary : Usagi's world is falling apart. The love she always believed in seemed to be a big lie and now she even finds love in one of her Senshi. What happens when everything wasn't what it seemed to be after all? What if Usagi now had to choose between her future prince and the senshi of Mars?

* * *

**Say Hello**

**Epilogue**

**- In The End -

* * *

**

''R-rei...'' Usagi stated, suddenly breaking down into tears. She was so glad to see the raven haired girl.

''I can still easily beat you.'' Sakura hissed, raising her hands in the air. Slowly she started to create a dark energy ball which was much a like as the one Hattori had used to sent them to this alternative world.

''If you think I'll wait for you to finish that attack you're crazy!'' Sailor Mars yelled before attacking the girl with another one of her attacks. This time the pink haired girl easily dodged it.

''I wasn't prepared before.'' She laughed. ''I am now.''

Michiru also straightened up now. She had to help the senshi of fire. It was obvious Rei couldn't do this alone. ''Neptune planet power make up!'' She yelled. Nothing happened. ''Neptune planet power, make up!'' She tried again, her voice getting desperate. She tried a few more times but without any success. Disappointed in herself, Michiru fell down on her knees to the ground.

''It's alright, Rei is strong.'' Usagi said, her voice full of confidence. Michiru simply nodded, staring at the scene in front of her. She felt so powerless, so useless.

Sakura started to laugh upon seeing the expression on the raven haired girl's face. ''Face it..'' She paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of having full control of the situation. ''I am much stronger than you are.''

''Never!'' Sailor Mars shot back, running towards the devilish girl.

_'She's losing her temper. Sakura is just playing around.' _Michiru observed. _'She wants to see how far she can push Rei. I am pretty sure Sakura isn't even using her full power yet. Rei has to focuss.'_

Sakura raised her hand in the air again. This time she didn't waste any time on her attack which hit Sailor Mars before she even knew it was coming. The raven haired senshi got blown away to the other side of the field causing Usagi to scream upon seeing this happen. ''Stop it!'' She added, jumping up as she run towards Mars.

The pink haired devil hesitated for a moment before creating another attack. This was the perfect oppertunity to blast that so called princess to the other side of this realm. _'You're mine now.' _

She didn't even get the chance to attack the blonde princess though. A bright light suddenly lighted the whole field, causing all three girls to cover their eyes with their hands.

A few seconds later the light has disappeared again. Everyone needed a few moments to let their eyes get used to the darkness again. Michiru was the first to recover but was shocked by what she saw. In front of Sakura stood a woman with a long white dress, her hair was blonde just like Usagi's. She immidiately recongized the woman as Serenity. But there was something different. This wasn't the Serenity she had seen before.

''The Neo Moon Queen...'' Usagi whispered when she also had recovered from the sudden outburst of light.

Sakura didn't move at all upon seeing the figure in front of her. Somehow she didn't have the strenght to do anything anymore. ''I am sorry but I can't let you do this.'' Serenity spoke, looking at Usagi and Rei for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the devilish girl.

''Wh-what's happening to me? Why can't I move?!'' Sakura yelled, ignoring the woman's words.

''I freezed you in time. But I only freezed you, parts of you that it. You can talk and move your head but for the rest you'll be stuck.'' Serenity replied. ''Like I said ; I can't let you do this. Not again.''

''A-again?'' Usagi repeated somehow not understanding what was going on her. Was this the real Neo Moon Queen or was she just a hologram created by this alternative realm to mislead them?

The blonde queen nodded, smiling sadly. ''I never liked doing this. You won't stop disliking the idea of being a queen either.'' Serenity started, giving an answer to a few of Usagi's question. ''Most of it you'll find out later on. But you can surely make it easier for yourself though. And don't worry about Chibi-Usa...'' She paused for a moment as if she wasn't sure of what to say next. ''She'll be fine.''

''What do you mean?'' Usagi questioned while pulling Mars closer to her.

''Follow your heart Usagi. Not the rules. Rules are meant to be broken, I've never heard anyone say that a heart is meant to be broken as well. Don't make the same mistake as I did.'' With that said everything turned black.

Usagi blinked a few times and before she knew it she was sitting in the middle of a huge room, surrounded by all the other senshi. Serenity was still standing in the centre of the room next to Usagi. Sakura was no longer with them.

''What the...'' Haruka started but was cut off by Setsuna's fingers on her lips. The blonde tomboy just decided to stay silent after seeing Michiru. She was glad her girlfriend was ok and to her that was the most important thing. She didn't need any explainations.

''Usako!'' Mamoru yelled after realizing that this was indeed real. ''I've missed you so much!'' With that said he run towards the blonde girl who was still holding an injured Mars. He didn't seem to mind the raven haired senshi though and just hugged the small blonde.

''What a whimp.'' Minako whispered, looking at Haruka who nodded in agreement. She would've said something about it but Setsuna was still pressing her fingers against her lips, making it impossible for her to say someting.

''Mamo-chan...'' Usagi whispered while staring at Serenity who smiled.

_Follow your heart Usagi, _

And then in a blink of the night Serenity had disappeared again, leaving her past self and her friends behind. It was all up to Usagi now.

''U-usagi?'' Suddenly another voice started causing everyone to look down at Mars who had started to wake up.

''Rei!'' Usagi cheered, suddenly forgetting all about Mamoru again who fell back in shock. He just sat there, staring at Usagi who was now holding and kissing the raven haired girl happily. ''I... was...'' She paused for a moment, placing another kiss on Rei's cheek. ''So...'' Another kiss on her cheek. ''Worried, don't you ever...'' This time she placed a small kiss on Rei's lips. ''Scare me like that again.'' Usagi was now crying again while pressing her lips together with Rei's as they met in a passionate kiss.

''What the hell...'' Mamoru stammered, slowly standing up. This explained why Haruka and Setsuna had been acting so weird before. ''Usako!'' He yelled, suddenlyanger washed all over him. He wouldn't just accept this!

With a vicious look in his eyes he started to walk up to Usagi. He knew Rei was too weak to defend the blonde at this point. ''So this is what you've been doing behind my back! While I was kipnapped you...'' He couldn't even finish his sentence. Before he could Haruka and Makoto both had stepped towards him and knocked him out.

Both girls smiled proud upon seeing their ex-future prince hit the floor.

Rei and Usagi just gave the two a greatful smile before looking at each other. Their eyes met and for a moment they just sat there, looking at each other while enjoying the feeling of being together. It wasn't official yet though. Both girls needed it to be. ''So this mean,'' Rei paused for a moment and before she could finish her question the blonde princess had already answered her.

''Yes Rei. That means I am yours...'' Usagi said, closing the gap between them by kissing her girlfriend. The other senshi just stood there, smiling happily. This was all that mattered after all. That their princess was happy.

''I told you they'd get together eventually!'' Minako mused, walking over to Setsuna. ''You owe me.''

Haruka raised an eyebrow, pushing Setsuna's hand away from her lips. ''You owe her what? Don't think that I'll borrow you any money.''

Minako giggled when she saw Setsuna slightly turn red. ''Well actually Haruka,'' She started. ''Setsuna owes me so much more than that, ne koi?'' It took a while before her words finally hit Haruka.

''WHAT?!'' She yelled in shock. ''The two of you are...''

Michiru placed an hand on her lover's shoulder. ''I thought you knew everything, Ruka.''

''I thought I knew everything too.'' The blonde sighed. ''But I guess I'll never understand Sets. She's just so confusing. Not human anymore.''

''Don't start again Tenoh!'' The senshi of time warned her blonde friend who jumped up.

Rei and Usagi pulled back for a moment, both as well embarrassed as amused. It remained silent for a couple of minutes.

''What will we do about Mamoru?'' Ami suddenly asked, breaking through the silence.

''Kill him.'' Makoto suggested but by the looks she saw on Usagi's face she knew it wasn't an option.

''That's not important.'' Setsuna replied. ''We should better worry about Hattori and how we're going to get out of this strange world.'' With that said the green haired woman turned around.

''Escaping this place will be the biggest problem. I mean with our powers and with the power of surprisement we could easily beat Hattori.'' Ami stated. ''My computer is still looking for a way out of here...''

Setsuna nodded. ''Alright then, we'll wait until Ami found a way out of here then, in the meantime we'd better start planning how to defeat Hattori.''

''What if we lure him to this place?'' Haruka wondered out loud. ''If we beat him this world will disappear as well. We'll be back in no time. Then again, without our powers...''

_Don't worry. It's all been taken care of. _

_See it as some sort of present from the future, for making the right choices..._

''Honto ni, don't worry about it.'' Usagi suddenly spoke, smiling all of a sudden. ''I don't think we'll have to worry about Hattori anymore.''

''And why's that?'' Minako raised an eyebrow, not understand how Usagi could be that positive all of a sudden.

''My future self took care of it.'' Usagi answered. ''I am sure of it. For now escaping is our main problem.'' The others simply nodded, deciding to believe the words of their princess.

----

''Usagi, wake up.'' A voice whispered, causing Usagi to slowly open her eyes. She was greeted by her girlfriend who placed a small kiss on her forehead. ''It's morning.''

''I wanna sleep.'' Usagi whined. She was too tired to stand up. Yesterday's battle had completely worn her out. They had been able to escape that alternative universum eventually. Serenity had been right as well, when they came back to their world Hattori was gone. All traces of him ever existing had vanished completely.

Rei giggled when Usagi pulled the blankets over her head again, rolling over. ''Usagi, love...'' She tried again. ''Today we were going to talk to your parents. Remember?''

Immidiately Usagi sat up. She had completely forgotten about that. She had hoped Serenity would've solved that little problem as well. No such luck ofcourse. There were still a lot of things she had to do by herself. Facing her parents was one of those things.

Rei nodded, pressing her lips together with those of her girlfriend. At first the kiss remained innocent but then after a few seconds it became more passionate as Rei opened her mouth for Usagi's tongue to explore hers. For a moment they just sat there until Rei suddenly pushed Usagi backwards, ending on top of the blonde. ''My oh my...'' Rei said, looking down at her girlfriend.

Usagi blushed. ''Stop that Rei...''

''Stop what?'' The other asked while bending down and starting to place butterfly kisses on Usagi's neck. ''I love you Usagi...'' She whispered when she pulled back again.

The blonde's face grew serious. ''I love you too.'' She replied, smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be, facing her parents. Not as long as she had Rei by her side. Not as long as they were together.

----

''So what really happened to Mamoru?'' Minako asked the green haired woman who lay next to her.

Setsuna smirked before rolling over and reaching out for the newspaper on her desk. ''This...'' She replied before handing Minako the news paper.

_Tokyo, Friday night some people reported a strange noise they heard. After about 20 minutes the police arrived at the scene and investigated the neightbourhood. They had been expecting to find a robber or something but instead of that they found a black haired man who wanted to remain anonymous. (Mamoru Chiba, we don't do 'anonymous'.) He was wearing a pink skirt with underneath that a pair of red heels. On top of that he was wearing a tank top while crying hysterically. According to our sources he was crying and screaming something about lesbian heroines who ruined his life._

_The police brought him to a mental institute for full recovery. What exactly happened to the man isn't sure yet but whatever it was it was enough to scare all the sense out of him. You can also..._

''Check our website for futher information.'' Minako finished. ''Unbelievable. What did Haruka and Makoto do to him afterwards?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Setsuna laughed. ''They played a dress up game with Mamoru as their only contestant.''

Minako sweatdropped. It didn't really matter, as long as he got what he deserved for being such an ass. Since they couldn't take it out on Hattori in the end it had been Mamoru who was choosen to play Hattori's 'part'. ''Oh well,''

''You can say that again...''

**The End

* * *

**

I am not so satisfied with the end myself but I can't help it! I wrote this chapter five times over and I still don't like it... Maybe it's because I've simply lost inspiration for this story. Anyway, I tried my best and I hope that was enough. Please let me know what you think and remember... I only accept flames when they're constructive or written by another author (no one anonymous) on this site. Atleast give me a chance to defend myself XD. Thanks for reading!


End file.
